


An Everlasting Love ~A Reylo AU Fan-Fiction~

by XxReySoloxX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, High School, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Week, Stormpilot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxReySoloxX/pseuds/XxReySoloxX
Summary: Teenage Rey has moved again. Except this time, she will be staying in Georgetown, Boston. Hopefully. Rey and her father, Gabriel Kenobi, have moved all over the world due to Rey's father being part in the milatary.In Georgetown Rey will start her Freshmen year of High School at East Coast High School. Along the way, she will meet friends and face challenges. But once she meets Ben Solo (Kylo Ren), her entire perspective on life changes.*DISCLAIMER*~ I DON'T OWN ANY STAR WARS CHARACTERS!! I AM SIMPLY USING THEM FOR A FAN-FICTION.~ This story  WILL have mature content that may not be appropriate to younger audiences!~ I did create some of my own characters and some characters may have different last names.This story will take place over several books.(Hope you enjoy!)#lovestory❤️ #reylo❤️
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. First Of Many Hours Of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> May have triggering content...

Rey awoke to the sound birds chirping and a sliver of sunshine that peeked into her vacant room.

Rey had just moved from New Hampshire to Georgetown, Boston. This is the fourteenth time Rey has relocated ever since her mother vanished. As Rey flipped and turned in her small bed, she yawned as her father knocked on the door.

"Rey! Time to get up!" Her father shouted through the door."

Rey tossed and turned until she finally sat up in her blue and gray pajamas. She got up and gave a loud yawn as she walked over to her door.

"Good morning, Dad," Rey stated in a yawning voice.

"Good morning kiddo," her father, Gabriel responded.

Rey sniffed the air as she recognized the smell.

"Pancakes?" Rey inquired.

"Yep, with strawberries!"

Rey walked out her door and down the hallway. She looked around, trying to find the staircase to her new home. She looked all around until she finally found it.

As Rey walked down the stairwell half asleep, she saw someone out of a nearby window. They were walking in the direction of the more local area.

Rey finally came to the counter and sat on a chair. She pulled a small stack of pancakes closer to her, then grabbed a fork. As she was chewing her food, her dad questioned, "Are you ready for school?"

"No," she said with her mouth full.

Her dad looked down at her, "You will be fine."

Once Rey ate the last bite of her pancakes, she got up and took her plate to the washer machine.

"I need to go change into clothes, Dad. Thanks for breakfast!"

Rey ran up the stairs and went into a room with boxes that had her clothing in it. She threw on a black, over-sized, t-shirt and blue jean shorts. She tucked in her shirt and then walked to her room to grab her backpack and phone.

Rey put her pencils and papers inside her backpack and grabbed a white jacket. She then unplugged the charging cord from her phone and ran off downstairs.

"Bye, Dad!"

"See you later, hun," her father replied.

Rey walked out the door and wandered down the street. As she walked across an empty street, she saw a tall man, probably around 5'11". He had fluffy, raven black hair, and piercing deep brown eyes. Along with his other features, he had pale sandy skin with a few freckles on his face. He wore a black oversized hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

The boy appeared to be around fifteen years old teenager. And the boy was shouting at another young man, that had red hair and tan-ish skin and wore a white t-shirt. They were arguing harsh enough that the whole neighborhood could hear.

"WhY WoUlD YoU dO THat HUx?!" The man in black inquired.

All of a sudden, Hux kissed the man in black.

"Kylo, I needed that..."

Abruptly Hux ran off in a different direction as Kylo just stared astounded.

"What just happened?" Kylo stood still and gazed at the fence he cornered Hux off at.

Rey decided to walk over and ask if he was okay. As she walked closer to Kylo, he glared at her. "What do you want?" Kylo stated harshly.

"I am sorry, but is there any way I can help you seemed a bit upse-"

"No, I don't need your help." Kylo stormed off in the opposite direction, showed to be heading towards her new school.

Huh, he was rude. Rey did not think much about it and just let it slide off her fingertips. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and put the navigation on route to East Coast High School.

Out of her pocket, she grabbed her earbuds and connected them to her phone.

While Rey was listening to her favorite music, she realized she was following the same route as Kylo.

Was he going to the same school as she was? Would she have to deal with him for four years?

She was disturbed by the thought. She didn't even know the guy and she was already trying to avoid him.

Rey proceeded to walk to her new school, listening to her music, and thinking about the people there. Until she realized that Kylo turned around, she stopped.

"Are you stalking me?"

Rey stammered, "N- n- no?"

"Well, you have been following me," Kylo looked at her mysteriously.

"U- u- uh I am sorry, I just think we may be going to the same place." Rey looked up at him and tilted her head.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to my new school, East Coast High School, you?"

Kylo turned and walked away and passed one more glare while he could. Rey continued to walk in the way her navigation pointed her.

Soon enough, she arrived. East Coast High School. She stood in front of the modernized, glass building. Over on the right side, there was a plot of grass; where students would showcase their clubs and groups. And besides the grass, was a statue of the school mascot. A lynx stood on two paws and looked ready to devour something or someone.

As Rey walked past the statue heading for the school doors, the leather handle on her backpack got caught on the lynx's sharp claw. She tugged but could not get it undone. She then sensed someone grabbing her backpack.

Rey kicked back and forth and then heard someone shout, "OUCH!"

Then she fell back, causing her backpack to unhook off the lynx's claw. Rey felt that she was in someone's lap and immediately rose up.

She looked behind her and saw a figure on the ground clenching his arm.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," Rey exclaimed as she leaned down to help the student up.

He was laughing and said, "You're fine!"

Rey sighed as she greeted herself, "I'm Rey."

"Nice to meet you, Rey, I am Finn."

"Nice to meet you too! By the way, do you know where the new student assembly is at?"

"So you are a Freshmen, well you are in luck! I am in your class!" Finn ferociously brought up his arms and pointed at himself to make him look "cool."

Rey laughed as he started talking again.

"Well, my friend created a map of the school and he marked all the places the Freshmans, in particular, have to be."

Finn motioned Rey towards the entrance to the school and made sure she was following him. The two walked up the staircase near a window to find another student looking at a large sheet of paper. Then he faced us.

"FINN, MY BUDDY," he shouted excitedly. He then glanced at Rey and put his hand up passing a bashful wave.

"Poe this is Rey. Rey, this is Poe, we are all in Freshmans."

Rey put out her hand to shake his hand. Poe grabbed her's and passed an energetic, yet warm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Rey."

"Nice to meet you too," Rey, said smiling.

Poe pointed out the map of the school, "We need to go here for the assembly."

Poe started walking across the bridge and into an echoey corridor. They walked up another two flights of stairs until they got to the top floor.

"Oh dammit! I am stupid," Poe exclaimed. Soon they realized he had the wrong map and they had to rush down to the bottom floor to get to the assembly on time.

Panting, Rey made it to the door and held it open for Finn and Poe. It's huge! The auditorium was huge and there was a large stage and over 100 seats.

Rey, Poe, and Finn all found a spot next to the aisle separating the chairs into two halves.

As Rey took a seat and faced Finn and Poe, she felt something behind her. She turned to look and it was a petite girl.

"HI!! I AM ROSE!!!!"

Rey's ears were ringing, "Hi! I am Rey."

As Rose aggressively shook Rey's hand, she said excitedly, "Nice to meet you!"

Rey smiled and faced forward, only for her view to be blocked, by him.

Oh, just great him. Rey looked up anxiously, considering what to say. She looked over at Finn and Poe with her eyes wide open.

"What's wrong?" Poe looked at Rey confused and tried mouthing words to him. Him, I saw him earlier.

"Rey, tell us at lunch." Rey nodded back at Finn and faced forward as the principal walked out onto the stage.

"Students, I'd like to welcome you to your new school. East Coast High School," the principal announced.

"I am so pleased I get to introduce a new freshman class this year. This year you students will adjust to the environment of your new school. Like such, your schedule."

The teachers started walking through the middle aisle, passing out binders to students. Then students started passing them down.

"Now your class will be split into five groups. Each with 21 students in them. If you turn to the first page in your binder, please. Here are your groups for most of your classes; except for other classes, where you will need to do a diagnostic."

Rey looked at the paper and tried to find which group she was in. Group F. Rey looked down at the names listed: Vincent Adams, Delilah Baker, Christopher Barnes, Andrew Collins, Poe Dameron, Ashleigh Ferguson, Bradley Gibson, Hadley Hayward, Finn Johnson, Rey Kenobi, Adelyn Leblanc, Mackenzie May, David Miller, Zachary Maguire, Roxanne Prescott, Ben Solo, Rose Tico, Jo Williams, Odina Young, Derek Yamada, Reyla-Anise Ziegler.

While she was staring at her paper, she heard Finn and Poe give each other a high-five.

"Rey, Rose, we are all in the same class!"

Rey smiled as she was excited too, even though she just met these students. While she was looking at her paper, the name Ben Solo, caught her eye.

I'd kill to have a last name like that! Rey smiled as she looked over at Rose, who was clearly excited.

"Rey, are you excited?"

"Yes, Rose."

After looking at her sheets of paper and her schedule, the principal finally announced the end to the assembly.

As students started crowding out of the auditorium, someone bumped into her and sent her binder with loose papers flying. Rey quickly bent down to grab her stuff before more people came crowding around her.

"My God, I am so sorry!!"

A friendly girl in a white long-sleeve and salmon pink shorts bent down to help Rey pick up her papers. When Rey stood up, she quickly walked through the double doors and looked around for the girl that helped her.

"Hi!!!!!!!!! I am Ashleigh Ferguson."

Rey turned around to be greeted by a red-haired girl with vibrant green eyes, and freckles that spread across her nose and cheeks.

"Hi! I am Rey, nice to meet you, Ashleigh."

"I am so sorry, terrible first impression already," she said as she giggled.

"No worries! Seems to be that we are in the same group?"

"Yes, we have English first by the way."

"I have absolutely no idea where that is."

Ashleigh laughed and grabbed Rey's wrist. Ashleigh ran down a long hall and got to a staircase. Rey followed her up quickly with all her papers in hand.

"Here."

Rey looked around trying to find Finn, Rose, and Poe, but they were not there.

Ashleigh motioned Rey closer to the door as they stood there waiting for the teacher to arrive. While waiting, a stampede of students ran up the stairs, and all stood by the door, to room 287.

Rey stood on her toes because she was fairly short. She tried counting out all the people. There were twenty people. Where is the other one? A tall student started heading near the door Rey stood at.

Why does he look so familiar? He had long black hair and was oddly tall, and that is when she realized.

Kylo.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is in the air...

What the hell is he doing here? He is not even in my group.

Rey's skin turned ghost white as she saw Kylo walking closer towards her.

"What's wrong, Rey?"

She saw Rose looking at her and wondering what happened.

"Oh, um, it is nothing."

Kylo continued to walk closer to Rey until he finally came to a stop. Great, he is in my class, but why is his name not on the list? Rey snapped out of her thoughts to be greeted with a loud noise coming from a distance.

CLICK CLACK. Everyone turned around. They all saw a lady in a white blouse and navy blue skirt along with black, lustrous flats. She held a large stack of papers in her arms along with a cup of pencils. 

The lady pushed past the crowd of students and unlocked the door everyone stood by. She held open the door and motioned the students into her classroom.

As Rey walked in, she looked on top of the desks and saw there were name tags with a student's name on it. Rey looked around to find a table in the back of the room that had her name tag on it. She walked over and sat down then checked to see if everything was in her bag. 

Students walked all over the room looking for their seats. Finn and Poe sat two rows in front of Rey, as Rose sat diagonally in front of Rey. Rey eyed at the red-head girl as she sat directly in front of her. Once everyone took their seats, the teacher turned to face us.

"Welcome Group F, to your first year of High School." Everyone stopped their chatter and looked forward to the SmartBoard. "This year, you will be learning new skills in every subject, and start new ones based off of your interests. You will be filling out a form depicting which classes you will want to take this semester."

As Rey was listening to the teacher talked about school, she glanced over to her left, only to see Kylo sitting next to her with a nasty look on his face. Oh, God, dear God. Rey's face dropped as she stared at him.

"I am Mrs. Hunt. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Today we will be learning the layout of the school and you will also be getting your class syllabi. But before we take a tour of the campus, you all will be filling out these forms."

Mrs. Hunt passed out a packet for each student. Each student started to fill out the packet as Rey stared at the surface of her desk.

"Miss Kenobi, something more important?"

Rey glanced up at Mrs. Hunt who had a serious expression on her face. Rey shook her head, "No, ma'am."

Mrs. Hunt flopped down a thick packet containing several questions. Rey grabbed a pencil from her pencil pouch and started circling answers.

Rey found this as a chance to express what she enjoyed without people judging her. At her old schools, people made fun of her for relishing certain things others didn't. 

On the paper, there were several choices on which other classes you could take:

~ Aerospace

~ Astronomy

~ Business and Economics

~ Culinary Arts

~ Debate

~ Global Studies

~ Linguistics

~ Mock Trial

~ Performing Arts (Year Long)

~ Robotics

~ Visual Arts

**Must choose 5 classes**

Rey immediately highlighted the five that caught her eye: Aerospace, Culinary Arts, Global Studies, Performing Arts, and Visual Arts. Rey seemed excited to take these courses because she had always been interested in these topics. Especially Global Studies.

After she finished filling out the forms, she grabbed her packet and walked up to the front of the classroom to give to Mrs. Hunt. Mrs. Hunt smiled at her and pointed back to her seat where she would wait until everyone was finished.

As she sat back down, she saw Kylo eyeing her, and she tried not to peer over at him. She grabbed her phone from her backpack and started scrolling through fan art from her favorite book series. When she heard a bunch of shuffling movements, she realized Kylo was getting up to turn in his packet. She tried to get a glimpse of which classes he chose, hoping he didn't want the same classes. No luck. He pressed the packet against his chest so no one could see.

After everyone was finished, Mrs. Hunt checked her clock and smiled. She stood up in her pristine posture and announced, "Everyone, we are now going to get our lockers."

The entire class jittered with joy because everyone was excited to get lockers of their own. As the teacher got up, Kylo purposefully bumped Rey as she hollered, "Do you need something?"

"Oh, I am sorry did I hurt you?" He chuckled and grabbed his backpack as he walked from his seat. Rey looked at him in utter shock as Rose patted Rey's shoulder.

"Rey, you're going to have to get used to him. He is always mean, to everybody. I used to go to school with him, in Kindergarten and he has always been like that. Now let's go pick out our lockers and we should get ours next to each other."

Rey grinned and nodded as the two went to the door. The entire class waited for the teacher to come by to lead them to their lockers. She started to walk over to the door and opened it up for everyone to walk out. Rey walked alongside Rose as they walked down the stairs to the bridge.

"Here are your lockers, there is a post-it with your name on it that will indicate which locker you have."

The entire class groaned because they all believed that they would get to choose their lockers, but no.

As the group dispersed, Rey and Rose interlocked arms praying their lockers were next to each other. They walked alongside the lockers. Rose flinched as she saw her locker. "Oooo! Mine is right here! Where is your's Rey?"

Rey looked at the lockers adjacent to Rose's, but not there. Rey's smile gradually turned into a frown as she looked for her locker.

"Probably some mile away from yours," Rey smirked and walked away.

She continued to walk as Rose waited behind to settle her things. Rey looked around and finally, she spotted a post-it that read, Rey Kenobi.

She remarked how far it was from Rose's and disapproved of the sight until she realized that next to her was Ashleigh's locker; with her struggling to unlock it. Rey could hear her grunting and turned to see an annoyed facial expression.

"Do you need help with that?"

Ashleigh giggled and pleaded, "Yes!!" Rey put in the code it said on the post-it and struggled to get it open. 

"It is really jammed in there!"

Ashleigh agreed with a sigh and forcefully tried pulling it apart. Rey did the same. The two kept trying to pull apart the lock. As Rey gave one last forceful yank she fell back.

Rey wobbled and lost her balance and was falling back when someone caught her. She let out a sigh of relief as the figure held onto her from under her arms. She blushed crimson in embarrassment while she rapidly stood up.

"I am so so sorry!" Rey patted her shirt and dusted off her pants. She turned around to be greeted by messy-haired Kylo staring right at her.

She flustered red as soon as she realized the person that caught her was Kylo. He had the same expression when he realized the girl he caught was Rey.

"I- I- I am sorry, I was just trying to help my friend unlock her loc-"

"It is fine," replied Kylo. Except for this time when he talked to her, he didn't seem as mad. Rey looked up at him with a blank expression on her face as Kylo just stared at the floor and bit his lip. 

From the distance, they heard some boys chuckling as the two looked at each other in awe.

Why wasn't he mean to me this time? Was it because of other people watching? Probably.

Kylo was the first to break the tension and walked over to his locker. The locker next to Rey's. Oh great.

Rey clapped her hands together in sarcasm and walked over to her locker. 

While unlocking the lock, she glared up at Kylo as he just stared. She organized all her things and hung a picture of her and her dad when she was little; and alongside it, a picture of her and her mom. Rey smiled at the sight, it made her feel at home.

Rey closed her locker and pulled out her phone to check what time it was, only 9:30. She put her phone in her pocket and gazed up to see sincere Kylo staring down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support, helps me a lot. Leave any questions in the comments!
> 
> \- Maddie <3
> 
> (Final Word Count: 1,517)


	3. Chapter 3: Queen Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi anyone who is reading this! I just wanted to inform all my readers that for this story, I am going to change the perspective to first person just because it makes it a little easier on me. Also it is going to be in present tense. Sorry if it makes anyone irritated or annoyed
> 
> \- Maddie❤️

~Rey P.O.V.~

"Well, do you need something?!" I hiss infuriated. 

His deep, brown eyes widen and realize that I was talking to him.

"N- no." I raise my eyebrows and turn back to my locker, breaking the tension. I can feel his stare creeping up my spine but just try to ignore it. I grab my backpack, swing it around my back, and slam my locker shut.

I can hear our teacher Ms. Hunt calling out to us to regroup. I run over to Rose, who is talking to Finn and Poe.

"Rey, I am praying for you," says Poe teasingly as he places his hand on my shoulder. 

I force a frown and roll my finger from my eye to my cheek, symbolizing me crying. We all walk down the long and echoey hallway until we were in front of Mrs. Hunt. She smiles at us and then eyes me, raising her eyebrows at me and then staring up above my head. She continues shifting her eyes between me and above my head.

I tilt my head in confusion and then turn behind me. And of course, Kylo is there. She probably saw me fall into Kylo's arms like I was a petty princess. With a blank expression on my face, Mrs. Hunt calls out for the rest of the students. 

"So now we are going to tour the school." The crowd of students stays silent, not intrigued. "Follow me."

Students start clumping into their friend groups as I remain a loner. I think about going with Rose, Finn, and Poe, but I don't. I just follow the rest of the group near the back.

"What you doing in the back?" I look over and find Ashleigh gazing at me concerned.

"Still trying to figure that out," I say while walking.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me over to a group of people I didn't know. I tug on my wrist, wanting to leave, but her grip is tight. 

"This is Rey!" I finally pry my wrists free and glance down then smile sheepishly.

"OMG, HI!! I AM DELILAH!! AH!" My ears are ringing as she extends her arm to greet me.

I look up and see a girl wearing a pink, fitted t-shirt along with blue skirt overalls and some converse. She has long blonde to pink ombre hair, wide brown-colored eyes, and a round head.

Another girl walks to me with tan Arabian skin. She has crystal colored eyes, black to blue ombre hair, and round red glasses. She wears knee-length jean shorts and an army print crop top with white letters printed on it, Never Tell Me The Odds.

"Star Wars? I love those movies." I say to her. She smiles at the statement and puts her hands into her back pockets.

"Yea, they are my favorite." She puts out her hand, "I am Jo."

I smile at the two girls and see two more people walk closer to me. They wave at me and merely smile back.

"You are Rey, correct?" I nod to their question. "I am Derek, and this is Zachary." He motions towards another boy with tan skin, blue eyes, and bleached hair. He smiled and waved. 

I turn to Derek, dark skin, jet-black hair, and light brown eyes. We continue walking with the group outside onto the football field. I lurk away from the group so I can be by myself, without any social contact.

"This is the football and soccer field. And now we are going to head to the gym in a few minutes. Take a look around."

The group disperses into separate directions across the field. I look around at the huge plot of land and walk over to the bleachers. I sit down on the brisk metal and sense someone sit down beside me.

I see Kylo look at me and sigh. "What now?"

"You know, you're pretty cute when you get mad."

"What does it look like when I am about to knock out your teeth?"

"Hot."

"You're a delusional ass."

"Oh, am I?"

"Heck yea!" I say while I look up at him smirking.

"Well, I am ever so dearly sorry for our first impression," Kylo said in a funny British accent.

"Yea, you better be," I hiss at him.

"Seriously, just chill. I know earlier probably didn't make you care for me but chill." I look up at him smiling sheepishly and see some other students gawking at us.

"Fine, I will chill." I hit his arm.

"Well, that hurt! Is that your idea of chill?"

"Maybe," I say, smirking at him.

"Okay, I am sorry Queen Elizabeth for everything I have done so far." He says while getting up bowing at me. I laugh while I firmly place my hand in his and stand up.

"Why thank you, butler," I say in a poised accent. 

We laugh hysterically. I saw other people looking at us.

"Well, let's go before the whole school thinks we're a couple." I realize what I just said and blush with embarrassment.

"The whole school thinks we're a couple?" I turn and face him timidly.

He leers and we both start walking across the huge field to Mrs. Hunt.

We stand next to each other in the back of the group of students. Mrs. Hunt leads us into a modern, sunlit gym. There is a huge court with a volleyball net and basketball hoops. I smile.

I used to play volleyball with my dad all the time before he went for deployment. It was my favorite sport and still is. I am on a club team and I intend on trying out for the team this year. 

I see their multiple clean white and blue volleyballs and students start taking them out and playing with them. I join in. 

I run over and throw aside my backpack and start bumping it into the air. I have a good rally with myself going until someone knocks the ball away from me in the air. (-_-)

"Really Kylo?! I had a good rally going!"

"Sorry Queen Elizabeth." I roll my eyes at him and run over to the ball from across the gym. 

"HERE," I shout. 

I throw the ball into the air, run, jump, and hit the ball with all my force. I land back down bending my knees watching the ball fly over the net. Kylo bumps it into the air and gently hits the ball over to me. I bump it high in the air, set it, then hit the ball over downward. Kylo misses it. I run under the net over to him and bounce the ball.

"Well, I thought you'd go easy on me?"

"You wish," I say.

"You got talent Queen Elizabeth."

"You bet I do." While bouncing the ball, "Do you do any sports?"

"Soccer."

"Nice butler." He frowns as I teasingly laugh. 

"Class put the balls back into the basket please." I grab the ball and gently hit it into the basket.

Kylo and I walked over to the teacher and waited for everyone else to come. She leads us to another modern, white building which was the building focused on performing arts.

I gasp as we walk in and so does Kylo.

"I can tell you like this stuff. I do as well."

"I love it, did you put it for your class thing on the paper?" 

"Yes, and-"

"This is where you do rehearsals and the auditorium is in the main building. Which is where we are going to next."

We follow her out of the building and into the main building. She shows us where all the classrooms are and where the bathrooms are. After a long two hour tour around school, we have to go to our classes to get our syllabi.

Calculus

Kylo and I have oddly similar schedules, so I am glad that we became friends, or else this year would suck. I walk into the room with Kylo next to me and Rose eyeing me from behind. I sit down in a random seat next to Kylo as the teacher starts explaining what we will do this year and the projects we need to complete. 

Our teacher, Ms. Patterson gives us our syllabus, and Kylo and I fill it out together.

\--------------

We repeat this until it is the end of the day and we get everything we need for school. Kylo and I still talking, go to sign up for sports. I sign up for volleyball and he signs up for soccer. 

We walk outside of the school in front of the statue. We just continue to laugh and talk. 

"Well, I should get going," I say to Kylo. 

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

I smile at him, "I would not mind it at all."

We walk down the street towards my house. When we are one block away from my home, I realize that me and Kylo were, maybe, sort of, possibly holding hands. I am not sure if he notices but we continued with our stroll.

Finally we come up by my house as we just stand there.

"Thanks for walking me home," I say sheepishly.

Scratching the back of his head, "No problem, it is the least I could do for quote on quote being a delusional ass."

We burst out laughing.

"I should go, I need to help my dad make dinner. My cousin and her mom are coming over."

"Okay," Kylo says sadly.

"I will see you tomorrow, okay," I reassure him.

We are still holding hands unknowingly.

"Let me at least get your phone number."

He hands me his phone and I type in my contact, Rey. Then he looks at it and adds something on it. Rey💕❤️. 

I smile at him awkwardly and start for my front door but our fingers are still intertwined with each other's. We both blushed and unlocked our hands.

"Bye, butler."

"Bye, Queen Elizabeth..."

A/N: Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support, helps me a lot. Leave any questions in the comments! 

\- Maddie <3

(Final word count: 1,747)


	4. Chapter 4: I Think I Like Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! Feelings in the air!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this chapter, I want to thank everyone for their support on my stories. I am so grateful you have read and enjoyed them. Thank you again!!
> 
> -Maddie❤️

~Rey P.O.V.~

Before I open the door to my home, I turn to face Kylo. I subtly wave goodbye, and he did the same. For a while, we naturally stare at each other, not knowing what to say or do. 

That's when my cousin opens the door and hugs me from behind. 

"Hey, girlfriend," she sad docilely. 

I put my hand on her arm that was wrapped around me. 

"Hey, Darci."

"Who's this," Darci says smirking at me from behind.

I stared into Kylo's eyes, "A good-" I pause, "A great friend." When I said that, I never broke the stare between him and me. 

It got dark and soon I would have to go inside.

"Bye," I mouth to Kylo.

When Darci glance away, Kylo blows me a kiss and walks off. Butterflies form in my stomach and I walk into my house, with my arm around my cousin. 

~Kylo/Ben P.O.V.~

AM I HOLDING HER HAND!! I am not sure if she realizes but I sure do. Still not sure how it happened though.

I know Rey and I got off on the wrong hand earlier, but I didn't mean to take all my anger out on her. One of my best friends (or so I thought), Hux, did something irreversible. Something too grave to explain. He was my best friend. Not anymore. 

When I met Rey this morning, she was gorgeous. She was like an angel coming to save me from my dreaded life. 

I noticed that when she looked up at me. Her light brown eyes, tan skin, and medium caramel hair captivated my mind and soul; I was just in a terrible state of mind. 

The moment she walked off I felt terrible. I wanted to take everything back, but her fiery spirit led her off in a different direction. I thought it was pretty attractive, honestly.

When I caught her at school, I didn't mind people's minds went to couple. Justly, I approved of the idea but I was pretty sure she would still hate me.

When I saw her in the field on her own, I hoped that I could apologize. So I went up to her and started talking, did go in a different direction than I thought but, I am just glad she forgave me.

We talked the entire day, not leaving each other's sight. Then when I offered to walk her home, all I remember was us just slowly grabbing onto each other's hand. 

Then when we got to her house, I realized that my house was on the other of the block. Bliss filled my mind. I couldn't help but ask for her number, sheepishly. 

Our fingers still interlocked, we stood in front of her house. She went inside with another girl that looked similar except had a pixie cut and blue eyes. 

I am now walking to the other side of the block back to my home. I stroll in my mom greets me with a hug and my dad says hello.

~Rey P.O.V.~

"Hi, hun," my dad greets me.

"Hi, dad."

"You came home late."

"Sorry," I say looking at shoes.

"So who was the boy? I turn around and was greeted by my aunt smirking at me. I blush and replied, "Just a friend."

I walk over to my aunt and hug her and release from it. I turn to my cousin grinning creepily as she snatches my wrist and drags me upstairs.

"Darci, what are you doing?"

She laughs in reply and we storm into my room. We dodge the boxes of things and flop onto my bed.

"Stop lying, who's the guy?" I look at her, eyes wide and intrigued.

"A friend," I say sheepishly. She pounces on me.

"Rey Danika Kenobi, you will tell me who that boy was! I saw him blow that kiss at you!"

My face goes pale and I surrender, "Fine!" Forcing a laugh, "Get off of me!"

"Ah, so is he your boyfriend?"

"NO! I mean-"

"Keep going-"

"He is a person I met today, a friend."

"Rey, I know your lying," she says smirking.

I blush crimson while shushing her.

"DINNER'S IS READY!!"

We both look towards the door and run out of my room. We storm down the stairs and go to sit at the island. My dad places our plates in front of us as we start to gobble down the food. 

Mouth full, "So-"

"Shush! My dad is right over at the table," I whisper. 

We quickly eat up our food and put our dishes in the dishwasher. 

"Dad, I am going to go help Darci make a bed."

"She is going to sleep in your room tonight, correct?"

"Darci?" I look at her and she grins.

"Sure."

We run up the stairs into my room moving and unpacking boxes. We then set up an inflatable bed next to mine and add blankets.

"Rey, you got to tell me. Do you like him?"

I stay silent not making eye contact with her. I slam the door shut and go sit in my bed. Darci sits next to me.

"Wanna play a game," Darci said excitedly.

"Sure, you choose which game."

"Truth or Dare," She smiles evilly and follows up with, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"My dare for you Rey is to choose truth next round." I frown.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like," I ask smugly.

"I am going to answer this a lot quicker than you. Remember when you came to New York and met Madeline?"

I nod and start smiling.

"It is Madeline," she smiles timidly.

"Aww!" I hug her, I never knew she was lesbian.

"Truth or Dare?" My face goes white and my eyes widen.

"I surrender to you, truth."

"WHO DO YOU LIKE?!" I cover her mouth.

"Fine, I like-"

~Kylo/Ben P.O.V.~

"Kylo, who is she?" My mom says with a concerned look on her face. Meanwhile, my dad is smirking at me.

"Mom, she is just a friend!"

"Yea because friends hold hands."

"I mean, friends do hold hands," my dad says, still with the smirk on his face.

I blush vivid red and scratch my head thinking of something to say. 

"Leia, I think our son has his first girlfriend," mad dad said chuckling.

"I am going upstairs," I walk off leaving my parents thinking I am in love with her.

I walk into my fairly large room and fall back on my bed. I pull out my phone and look at Rey's contact picture.

She is so cute and pretty and- oh god I think I-

My eyes widen while I blush. 

-messages-

Ben: Hi! 😁

Rey: Who is this?

Ben: It is me, Kylo.

Rey: Oh! Haii!!😁

Ben: So I was wondering if tomorrow you'd like to come over to my house to work on our math project together?

Rey: Sure! I'd love that!

Ben: What time?

Rey: 4:30.

Ben: Ok!

Rey: I will see you then! Bye!

Ben: Bye Rey ❤️

Rey: ❤️😊

I smile in relief. She sent back a heart. I just lay on my bed, dreaming of what the next day has to spare.

~Rey P.O.V.~

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!" I yell at Darci.

"Rey, I got you a date with him!"

"I went to the bathroom for ONE minute and this is what I get?"

"I didn't text him, he texted you!"

I snatch the phone away from Darci's grip and read over the messages. My face is paler every second. 

Darci had texted Kylo impersonating me! Now I have to go work on a project with him tomorrow. 

Though I am infuriated, I let the thoughts seep into my head and smile. Maybe I do want to see him.

Still upset, I rest my head on her shoulder. She seems quite shocked I didn't start yelling again.

"You happy now?"

"Maybe," I whisper.

I read the text messages over and over, blushing more each time until I and Darci had both fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: I Should Not Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooop, Kylo is not as good as he seems!

~Rey P.O.V.~

BEEP! BEEP! I groan and flutter my eyes open. It is 5:30 A.M.

"Seriously?! Darci, why did you set my timer up so early? Darci?"

I look over she isn't in the room. I see my door open and see Darci brushing her teeth.

"Sorry Rey, I need to help you, get ready."

I gawk, "Why?"

"Your date," she says smirking.

"Are you kidding me," I say as I roll my eyes.

I get up from my bed and stumble outside into the bathroom with a change of clothes. I take a quick shower and wrap a towel around me while brushing my teeth.

Only 6:00. I sigh and put on a fresh pair of black jean shorts and a white t-shirt. I walk outside the bathroom to see Darci shaking her head.

She clicks her tongue and whispers, "You are coming with me."

Everyone is still asleep so we have to be quiet. We tiptoe into my room as Darci shuffles through her suitcase I see her pull out a cream-colored long-sleeve shirt and a rusty-colored, jean skirt.

"Seriously, Darci? Firstly, it is after school. And secondly, it isn't a date, we are working on a project!"

"Sure, but you will look nice at school and when you meet his parents."

"I am not his girlfriend!!"

"I never said you were his girlfriend," she laughs maniacally.

"I am just going in shorts, that is enough!"

"No," she starts taking off my shirt.

"The heck?!"

"Rey, I have seen you, and you are wearing another top so..."

She takes off my shirt and hands me the long-sleeve. I put it on and it is a bit too large.

"Take off those shorts."

"What?!"

"Rey, I have also seen you in your underwear, there is nothing you are hiding from me."

I take off my shorts and put on the skirt. I feel my thighs rubbing and I am immediately annoyed.

"It will help you if you put some volleyball shorts underneath, so your not uncomfortable."

I sigh in relief, "Thank, God."

Darci patted the skirt and started tucking in the sweater. She puts her hands on my shoulders from behind me and smiles.

"I hate this."

"Oh, darling, we're not done."

From Darci's backpack, she pulls out a hairbrush and starts brushing through my hair. I allow her to, trying not to create a fuss.

Once my hair is fully brushed, she stiles it to her liking.

"What are you doing?"

"So do you want me to do three buns or half-up, half-down?"

"Like I have a choice," I snickered.

She grabs an elastic and grabs all the hair on the crown of my head. She finishes doing a half-up, half-down style while I tried looking in the mirror.

Darci then sprays flower perfume on the crook of my neck. I start coughing.

"Darci, no."

"Too late."

Now she is pulling out a tube of cream and squirts some on her finger.

"What are you doing now?"

"Just healing some of your acne, dear."

"What?"

She put the medicine on my forehead and cheek.

"Now, you look dazzling, darling. I am sure Kylo will ask you out!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now, let's get your backpack and go downstairs for breakfast."

Darci and I walk downstairs and we're greeted by my dad making an omelet.

"Good morning, kiddo! And Darci."

"Good morning, dad"

"I have never seen you wear anything like that!"

"Uncle, I made her wear it because-"

I cover her mouth, and her eyes widen.

"Because?" My dad looks at me with a questioning look.

"I just wanted to look nice?" I turn to Darci smiling.

We walk over to the table where our breakfast sat. While eating my breakfast, my aunt comes down the stairs.

"So, how long are you going to stay here," my dad questions.

"Until Tristan is done with his studies in Austria," my aunt says.

Darci looks over at me and smiles. We have always been close, she is like a sister to me. Ever since my mom disappeared, she has been there for me. Her dad is my father's brother.

"We should go, Rey."

"I have homeroom earlier today so we should go."

"You guys leave your plates there, I will clean them," my father states.

We run out the door to my house as I shout, "BYE!"

~Kylo/Ben P.O.V.~

I woke up to my mom shaking me.

"What," I groan.

"You have school, Ben."

"School, I don't want to go to-"

Rey. I jolted up and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on a red t-shirt with black jeans. I comb through my hair which is still wet and go downstairs for breakfast.

I poured some cereal into a bowl along with milk while staring at the text messages between me and Rey. My phone is snatched out of my hand.

"What are you doing, mom?!"

She read through the series of texts as I try and snatch the phone away from her.

"Who is this Rey girl?"

"A friend!"

"Totally," she points to the heart I had sent her.

I start blushing but then quickly grab my phone out of her hand and go to put my dish in the sink.

"I will see you later, mom."

I can feel her stare behind me, but continue to walk out of my house before she could ask any more questions. I walk towards Rey's house so maybe we can walk to school together.

I walked down the street and see Rey. She is wearing a sweater with a skirt. She looks beautiful.

I walk over and realize that the other girl that was with her yesterday was beside her.

~Rey P.O.V.~

I see Kylo walking down the street, my face pale and Darci smirking at me. He walks towards me and waves with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Rey," he says to me.

"Hi," I say smiling.

"So, this is Kylo? She talks about you a lot."

I hit her bum and gaze at Kylo who was grinning at me.

Looking down, "This is Darci, she is my-"

"I am her cousin," she interrupts putting her hand out.

Kylo shakes her hand then rapidly turns back to me. "What are you doing here," I ask.

"I was wondering if you'd like to walk to school with me but it seems you have Darci."

"I am going to leave because I forgot something in the house," Darci says at me grinning.

"Are you sure-"

Darci was already at the door going to 'get her other thing.'

"Sorry about her," I say frowning.

"No, it is fine. So, do you want to walk to school together?"

"I wouldn't mind," I say smiling.

We walk beside each other out of the neighborhood. When we start to cross the street I could feel his hand brush up against mine. I slightly brush my hand against his, then our pinkies were interlocked. Soon our hands were fully connected. Entirely.

"You look pretty today," I hear Kylo say while blushing down at me.

"Thank you!" I glance up at him and his wavy black hair. We beam at each other and continue to stroll down the street in the direction of our school.

Hands still intertwined, me and Kylo walk into the school and head up to our lockers. I see Finn and Rose gawking at us and Poe laughing. With my hair, I cover the side of my face so I can prevent seeing them.

I grab my books out of my locker and slam it shut still holding onto Kylo's hand. I slickly slide my hand out of his grip and pat him, "I will be right back."

I walk over to Rose, Finn, and Poe all mouths wide open.

"So, I see you have been hanging out with Kylo," Poe said smugly.

"Erm-"

"I will support you Rey but, Kylo?!" Rose's face is red with shock.

"OMG!! YOU WERE HOLDING HANDS!!!!"

I place my mouth over Finn's and whisper, "Please, shut it."

When I walk back to Kylo, I can hear people in the distance giggling and teasing. I try to ignore it.

I wait by Kylo's side and see another girl with dark skin and black, stick-straight hair walk up behind me. She looks at me and scrunches her nose then glances over at Kylo.

"Hey, Kylo."

"Um, who are you?"

"Roxanne Prescott, a pleasure to meet you," she sticks out her hand as Kylo shakes it awkwardly.

"Do you need anything?"

"Would you like to go out on a date or something?"

I could see disgust wash over Kylo's face, "No, thank you."

"Why not?"

"Because I like someone else."

My eyes widen and I feel a grin creep through my blank expression.

What if he likes someone else? I try to keep a smile on my face.

"It is your loss. Who is this other girl you like," Roxanne announces to the hallway. Everyone turns around to face us.

"Well, it isn't any of your business, so leave me alone, please."

She walks away and we just stare at each other in awe.

"So, who do you like," I ask smugly.

"Maybe, I will tell you later," he replies. I smirk in reply.

We both start walking to homeroom so we can figure out the other courses we will be taking this year.

We walk into the classroom Mrs. Hunt just unlocked. As we walk in, Kylo and I are holding each other's hand, not caring what other people think.

We break apart from our grasp to go sit in our seats and face to board. Instantly, Mrs. Hunt starts passing out our packets.

Finally, we are going to get our classes! I look at Kylo and he is smiling as well.

Mrs. Hunt walks past us and hands us our packets. I shuffle through it trying to find the page.

Rey Danika Kenobi -

Aerospace

Culinary Arts

Global Studies

Performing Arts

Visual Arts

I squeal in excitement, I got the classes I want. I face Kylo and he seems happy as well.

~Kylo/Ben P.O.V.~

Ben Solo -

Business and Economics

Global Studies

Mock Trial

Performing Arts

Visual Arts

I smile in excitement, these are the classes I wanted. I see Rey is also delighted and ask her, "Which classes are you in?"

"I am in Aerospace, Culinary Arts, Global Studies, Performing Arts, and Visual Arts. What about you?"

"We are in such similar classes! The only ones that are different are I am in Mock Trial and Business and Economics."

She smiles at me. Mrs. Hunt grabs all our attention again and starts talking. I zone out into my thoughts.

I have only known her for one day and I feel such a deep connection with her. She is so sweet and kind and beautiful. I like her a lot but, how am I going to tell her. And I should not like her, who knows what Snoke will do if he finds out?

I plan on telling her tonight at my house for the project. I am not sure how well that is going to go but, I mean, I held hands with her so, that is something. Right?

I gaze up at the board but find myself trying to catch glimpses of Rey. She is so focused and calm.

After thirty more minutes of Mrs. Hunt talking nonstop, we are finally dismissed for Calculus. Rey and I walk upstairs talking and laughing about random things.

We wait outside the door and Ms. Patterson greets us with a hello. Rey and I go to the back corner at the large desk sitting beside each other researching our project.

I think Ms. Patterson can tell that I like her because she kept walking past us and smiling.

After calculus, we went to Biochemistry.

\--LUNCH--

I walk towards Rey, with my sandwich in hand. She is sitting next to Darci who is laughing hysterically.

"Kylo! What a surprise," Darci exclaims.

"Hi," I reply.

"Come sit next to Rey," she says smirking.

"So, who do you like," Rey asks my grinning.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Darci's eyes are wide as she yells.

"Darci, shut it."

"I will tell you later," I respond.

She pats me on my back and butterflies explode from my stomach. I blush creeps onto my face and look away trying not to let her notice.

\--After School--

Rey is talking to Rose and Finn before we head to my house. I lean against the Lynx statue as I wait for her.

~Rey P.O.V.~

I walk over to Kylo who is leaning against the Lynx statue gazing at me.

"Hello, Queen Elizabeth, are you ready?"

"I sure am, butler."

I weave my fingers into his hand as we walk away from the school. Darci has an after school club so she is not coming with me, which just leaves me and him.

"My parents are a little weird, just so you know."

"It is fine! I don't mind, my cousin is weird as you can tell," I say giggling.

We walk up in front of his house he grips my hand a bit tighter and opens the door.

"BEN, YOUR HOME," I giggle.

Ben? Kylo?

"Hi, mom," Kylo says sheepishly.

She hugs him and then turns her gaze to me. Her eyes widen with concern and whispers into Kylo's ear. I can see him blushing a lot and he whispers, "Stop."

"Thank you for letting me come here, Mrs-"

"Call me, Leia, dear."

I am relieved because I have no idea what her last name is.

Kylo still holding my hand, "Let's go upstairs, to my room."

I follow him up the stairs of his welcoming home. He walks into a spacious room painted grey. I watch as he tosses his backpack on the bed and pulls a chair for me to sit in.

Just as he is about to close the door, his mom walks in.

"Dear, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Erm, sure," I reply.

I see Kylo is grinning behind me as Leia walks away. I turn.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I shrug and walk over to him and ask, "Are you going to tell me who you like?"

"Are you going to stop nudging me," he says smiling at me.

"No."

"Fine, let's move away from the door."

I nod as he leads me to the foot of his bed and we sit down simultaneously. I turn to him and lean in close smirking.

"Why don't you tell me first, Rey?"

I scrunch my nose as he continues, "Why don't we say it at the same time?"

My eyes widen and I timidly agree.

"One," he starts.

"Two," I say.

"Three," we say in sync.

"You."

We look at each other in utter shock. His jaw dropped. We stare at each other for minutes, as if nothing else matters.

I start, "So, you like me?"

"Yes, you like me?"

"Yes," I say blushing.

I feel his hand start to lurk on mine. He starts to lean in closer to my face as I do the same. We are only inches from our lips touching blissfully. I can feel his gentle breath tickle my nose and neck as he stares at me sincerely. Our noses slightly touch.

Subsequently, I feel our lips tenderly grazing against each other. He passionately kisses me as I reach my hands around his neck. He places his hand on my back and the other on my waist.

Our kiss is so passionate for longing as we lean into each other more.

"BEN!!"

Kylo pulls away with his hands still on me, "What?"

"Dinner will be ready soon!"

"Okay!"

He brings his attention back to me and smiles widely.

"I am going to use the bathroom," I say.

He nods and moves his hands from my waist as I walk over to his bathroom and shut the door.

~Kylo/Ben P.O.V.~

I watch as she walks into the bathroom while I am blushing. Though, I am not supposed too.

I hear my phone go off in my backpack. I quickly check it and Snoke is calling me.

"Hello," I say.

"Did you finally get her to like you, Kylo?"

"Yes, she is finally in my clutches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! <3 Sorry I am cruel and left at a cliffhanger. Kylo may be worse then he seems! Thank you for all of your support! I really motivates me to keep writing. Make sure to vote this story and comment any questions or comments in the comment section. Next update will be Friday 22, 2020.
> 
> Again thank you so much! <3 :D
> 
> (Final Word Count: 2,893 Words)


	6. Chapter 6: Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, is she being kidnapped?

~Rey P.O.V.~

I wake up in a bed, but it was different from mine. My eyes flutter open as I still. I feel the soft rise and fall of someone's breathing but, who is it?

I tilt my head and look around the room. It is bigger than mine. I am still wearing the sweater Darci put on me the previous day and the skirt with my volleyball shorts on. 

I see that I am tucked into the sheets of this bed and I glance up.

Shis, shis, shis, shis, my dad is going to KILL me!

Kylo is also awake but he seems to be reading something. The book from my bag. OH, GOD! 

My head still relaxed on his bare stomach. I quietly whisper, "Why do you have my diary?"

Kylo jumps and places the book on his nightstand and curls me into his pale arms, "I am sorry that happened to you." I glance up at him and he looks down at me sincerely. I look around the room and see it is pitch black outside. I check the clock, 3:00 A.M.

"Why am I here?"

Kylo blushes awkwardly as he gazes down at me. He scratches his head and pulls me in closer to him.

"Remember? My parents left for New York yesterday?"

My eyes widen, what the heck did I do? Then, all thoughts of yesterday come flooding into my mind, as if a bus hit me. I laugh nervously.

I release from his embrace and go to my backpack. I pull out my phone and see I have a bunch of texts and calls from my dad and Darci. Oh, God.

I frantically text Darci saying that I am fine.

~messages~

Darci: Rey where are you it is getting late

Darci: Rey

Darci: REY IT IS 10:00

Darci: WHAT THE HECC

Darci: REY ANSWER ME

Darci: I HAVE CALLED THE COPS

Rey: Darci, chill

Darci: IT IS FRICKIN 3:00 IN THE MORNING HOW CAN I CHILL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

Rey: I am fine

Darci: SERIOUSLY TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE

Rey: FRICK DARCI, I AM AT KYLO'S HOUSE

Darci: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rey: So please chill

Darci: Proof :(

Rey: No

Darci: You better or I will come running around the neighborhood and I know that Kylo lives nearby

Rey: CHILL

Darci: No so proof or I will find you and break in

Rey: ~picture~

Darci: REYYYYYYYY OMGOMOMGOMOGMOGMGOMGOGM

Rey: What now

Darci: I don't know if you notice but like duuuude

Rey: WHAT JUST TELL ME DARCI

Darci: Well...

Rey: just tell me

Darci: BYe

Rey: DARCI

Darci: I am just saying look for yourself

I throw my phone into my bag into my backpack and walk over to the bed keeping my eyes glued to the ground. I sit at the edge of the bed and look out the window. I inhale and glance over at him. He is shirtless.

I see a smirk spread across his face as my eyes widen. I raise an eyebrow as he just lounges on the bed, relaxed and sprawled in a comfortable pose.

"I should go," I say to him, voice lowered.

"Why?" Kylo looks into my light brown eyes and frowns.

"My dad is worried."

"Before you go," Kylo leans closer to me, "Who is Unkar?"

I feel my cheeks go cold as a shiver flees down my spine.

"He was one of my foster fathers," I pause, "He abused me. Finally, when I was eleven, child services found out and now I am with my dad, Gabriel."

I watch him as he scoots next to me and places my hand on my back. My stomach explodes with butterflies as a blush creeps onto my face.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I should not have dug into your personal stuff."

"What part did you read to?"

I can sense Kylo feeling guilty, "I am so sorry. I read through the entire thing."

A frown approached my face as he says, "I know I just met you," he moves his hand onto my back. Then he picks me up gently and sets me down on his lap.

"But, I love you too," he smiles as he lightly kisses my forehead.

My face turns red and I kiss him again, not letting go of him. Still, on his lap, he stands up and picks me up with him. I never felt safer.

In his arms, he sets me down gently, and plays with my hair. 

"I should still go, my dad is going to kill me."

"That is fine, just remember that I love you," he kisses my forehead. 

I walk over to gather my things and my diary and I walk out of his room and down the stairs. 

I kiss him, "Bye, Kylo."

"Call me, Ben."

I smile and walk out the door happier than I could ever be. I hear his door slam shut and walk off into the dark yet dim street.

Then someone cups my mouth and shushes me as I cry for help.


	7. Chapter 7: Help Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IS SHE BEING KIDNAPPED??!!!!!!!!!!?????/

~Ben P.O.V.~

I feel a person rustling on my bare stomach while I continue to read Rey's diary. I ignore the sudden movements and continue reading.

Poor Rey, whoever this Unkar is, he must have been horrible.

I can feel her soothing breaths against my stomach and the mellow rise and fall of her body. I smile at her peaceful figure.

Yesterday, we both told each other we had feelings for them. Originally, I hated her, and I didn't want to like her because Snoke would murder me. Snoke and I have a bet going on, that I will probably lose because I like her, too much. But, if she finds out, she will despise me, hate me. I can't let her go.

Her hand upon my abdomen broke me from my thoughts. I could sense she was going to wake up any minute now.

My mind wanders to yesterday, I convinced her to stay with me overnight, still not sure why. She agreed, hesitantly. We were meant to work on our project, but we just talked for hours until she finally flopped on my bed then rested her head on me. 

"Why do you have my diary?"

I see her resentful expression and my mind immediately goes to, "I am sorry that happened to you."

I see her face plastered with a frown and pull her in close to me.

"Why am I here," Rey frantically whispers.

"Remember? My parents left for New York yesterday?"

She seems nervous and pushes away from my embrace and walks over to her backpack. She pulls out her phone and she gasps. 

I watch her for the next five minutes seeming as if she is fighting with her phone. She tosses her phone in her bag then walks back to me, and her eyes widen.

I guess she didn't realize my shirt had been off for a while, I smirk at her.

"I should go," Rey says with her voice low.

"Why?" I gaze into her perfect, brown, soulful eyes as she bites her lip.

"My dad is worried.

I don't judge and just stare at her awkwardly. My mind wanders to what I read about Unkar, "Before you go, who is Unkar?"

Her face loses all color and I can tell she is anxious. I latch to her hand and she finally speaks, "He was one of my foster fathers. He abused me. Finally, when I was eleven, child services found out and now I am with my dad, Gabriel."

She sits down on the foot of my bed and then I move closer to her, placing my palm on her back for reassurance that she is safe now. Then, guilt washes all over me.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I should not have dug into your personal stuff," I blurt out.

Her face turns red, "What part did you read to?"

I feel even more guilty and confess, "I am so sorry. I read through the entire thing."

I can see her face fill with embarrassment and a frown plaster onto her face.

Then I remember what she had written about me, it stated that she felt as if she were in love with me, even though we had just met. I smile blissfully and start, "I know I just met you."

I benevolently carry her onto my lap caressed in my arms, "But, I love you too." A slight smile creeps onto my face and I see her sincere and beautiful simper. I tenderly kiss her forehead, still holding her in my arms.

Her soft smile attracts me as she leans into me kissing me, passionately. I bring her closer to me and stand up with her cradled in my arms. 

===

Before she goes, I tell her, "Call me, Ben." 

I mean, it is my birth name but, it was changed by Snoke.

I watch as she walks out my door with a red face. I close the door and walk back upstairs, hearing muffles; I decide to ignore them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for helping me reach 200 reads on Friday and now almost 300. Sorry this is a really short chapter because it is just the events from the previous chapter in Ben's P.O.V. Thank you so much again! Next chapter will be posted on Friday.
> 
> Make sure to vote and leave any comments or questions below. Again, thank you so much!!!  
> ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8: Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Dates fill the air

~Rey P.O.V.~

I stay calm, hoping the person would retreat.

"Rey, it is me."

"DARCI?!"

"Sorry, I found you."

A tremendous sigh of relief flows out of my mouth.

"Darci, you gave me a heart attack. Not cool," I shrug. She pats my back and we start walking away from Ben's house. We are walking in silence when Darci decides to break the tension.

"Rey did you-" I see a concerned look on her face that follows with a giggle.

"What?"

"I'd rather not say," Darci exclaims.

"No, I did not."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I still can't answer that myself," I gaze at my shoes.

"Well, what are we going to tell your dad?"

"I am just going to say we were working on the project for the entirety of the time," I pause. "Darci, don't tell this to anyone."

I can feel her nod but I am still blind. It is pitch dark outside.

"Well, aside from that, did you kiss?" I can sense her smirk spread across her face as mine turns red.

"I-"

"I KNEW IT!!"

"Shut up, it is three in the morning," I shush her.

We finally arrive back at my house and we walk inside. I see my father talking on the phone and he seems stressed.

"Dad?"

He faces me and shock fills his face, "Nevermind, thank you for your time. We found her," he hangs up. He runs to me and embraces me in his arms.

"Rey, where have you been?!"

"I was at a friend's house, we were working on our project!"

"Which friend," he asks suspiciously.

I look for Darci and she was hiding behind my father, hoping not to have to answer any questions.

"I was just at a friend's house," I murmur.

"What is their name?"

"K- Kylo," I stare at the ground, avoiding all eye contact.

"What were you doing there?!"

"A project," I lash out.

"So, he is a boy. Do you like him," he inquires.

Still gazing down, "I don't know, probably not."

"You don't know? Probably not?"

"Can I go to bed?"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

I frown, "We talked and just hung out."

"Like how?"

"DAD!! I DID NOT DO IT, OKAY?!" I lash out at him feeling guilty. I hear him sigh as I grimace.

"Well, Rey Kenobi, you may go to your room."

I can see Darci sneaking upstairs as I just stand there.

"I am sorry, dad. I did not mean to make you worried, I just," I finally look in his eyes.

"Just?"

"Just, I don't know what got into me, I am sorry."

"Rey, it is fine, but I want you to be honest with me. You need to tell me where you are at all 

times, okay?"

I softly smile, "I promise."

He hugs me tightly and then I walk upstairs to my room where I see Darci sleeping soundly.

I walk into my bed and just lay there, in silence.

~Next Day~

I wake up and get myself into some fresh clothes. I throw on my beige t-shirt and my black leggings. I look at myself in the mirror, but only disgust washes over me.

I've never liked what a look like. The only time I thought I looked nice is when I am wearing baggy clothing, my usual. Though, I still hate how I look, no matter what.

I see Darci still sleeping so I leave her alone. I stroll out into my backyard and start watering the flowers, that is when I hear a few people talking. One voice is a bit higher than the others. I glance through the fissure cutting through my fence and I see Ben.

"Rey-"

My ears perk. Why are they saying my name? I listen in to their conversation.

~Ben P.O.V.~

I flush in embarrassment.

My parents came back from their business meeting in New York. It was oddly quick, considering their other business trips took more than a day.

They wanted to talk to me, and I could only imagine what it would be about. Rey.

My parents and I walk out onto the patio in our backyard. I sit in a chair and so do my parents.

"Ben, dear," My mom starts.

"Yes?"

"So, you like her."

"Who?"

"Rey?"

A blush creeps onto my face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Ben, I want you to be safe."

"Son," my father jumps in, "If you like her that is fine but you guys are in high school and-"

I get up, "Oh, God, DAD?!"

"Ben, just please be safe."

"I will, Jesus."

"So now ask her out on a date, go to the movies or something," my dad says sprawled in a relaxed position.

"Dad!"

"Son-"

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, son."

I walk inside my house and grab my phone from my room and go to Rey's contact.

I FaceTime her and listen to the noise it makes.

No answer.

I call her again and this time she picks up, except I don't know if it is Rey.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! KYLO!! OH GOD!!"

"DARCI?!"

She covers the camera with her thumb and she repeats, "I am so sorry."

"It is fine," I chuckle.

I can hear her loud steps down the hall and finally, I see Rey watering plants. She is humming a song but still does not realize Darci behind her. Darci flips the camera to her face and quietly shushes me.

Rey turns her back to us while she is completely zoned out. Darci flips back the camera and in front, she puts out three fingers.

3.

2.

1.

"HELLO, REY!!!" Darci and I both scream while laughing.

I hear her shriek and I see her turn around. She slaps Darci's arm and yells, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Hi, Rey," I say calmly.

She jumps and glances at me with a pouty face.

"I will drag my butt over there and slap you, Ben!"

"At least I will get to see you," I smirk.

She scoffs, "Seriously."

I see her take the phone into her hands as a watch the wind blow her hair. She is so beautiful, Rey smiles at the camera as I quickly walk outside into my backyard again. Except for this time, I am right behind her.

I can feel my parents stare from behind me. I stick my hand through the crevice in the fence and place my hand on her shoulder.

Her scream is so loud. She instantly turns around and a huge sigh of relief pours out of her.

"I hate you, butler."

"Well, I love you, Queen Elizabeth."

~Rey P.O.V.~

I roll my eyes to his reply as he smiles.

"Three times I have been scared today. Two of them by you, Ben."

"I am sorry, sunshine."

I see my dad walk out of the house and I immediately blush.

"Hi, Dad," I say awkwardly.

"Rey, who is this?"

"This is Kylo or Ben?"

I slowly turn to my dad who seems shocked. His jaw on the floor.

"Rey," I turn to Ben, "So, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I can hear Darci gasp and my father cover her mouth.

"Sure," I say sheepishly.


	9. Chapter 9: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AWW NO! PTSD SUCKS.

~Rey P.O.V.~

"Dad, I am just going to the movies with him," I reassure my dad.

"Honey, please, be careful."

"Dad, I know!"

I feel Ben link our arms together. I smile in response.

Before I walk out the door, I hear Darci fake crying, "Oh, my little duckling is all grown up!"

Right before the door closes, I glare at her. All I see are her face tears 'rolling down her face'.

I glance up at Ben who kisses my cheek and escorts me to his car. I sit in the passenger seat in his car as we drive off to the promenade.

Trying to break the silence, "Why are you called Kylo instead of Ben?"

I can sense his uneasiness and follow up with, "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it is fine," he replies. I take his hand into my own, "I used to be part of the gang. The gang leader was Snoke. He caused me so much unhappiness in my life. I hurt people, but not purposefully. It was like he was inside my head, I couldn't control myself. I understand if you don't want to go out with me. I-"

I kiss his cheek, "Ben, it is okay. I know exactly how that feels."

He takes his eyes off the road for a second, then kisses me lightly.

"Rey, I am a monster," I could see his eye start to water. I don't know what to say.

"Ben, you are not a monster. Not even close. You make me so happy, I love you," a blush creeps onto my face.

He smiles slightly as I lean my head on his shoulder. Still looking at the road, he kisses my forehead.

"Rey, about yesterday, I am sorry I read your thing- diary?"

"Ben, just don't tell anyone what you read, please?"

"I promise, but can I ask you a question?"

I look into his soulful eyes, "Yes?"

"Who was Unkar?"

My eyes widen and everything stops. I am speechless, I don't know what to say.

"Rey? Rey?"

Tears fill my eyes, everything goes dark.

"REY? Oh my God! Rey!!"

My breathing quickens and it is hard for me to breathe.

The car comes to a stop. I can hear Ben open the door and run around to my side. He opens the door as he takes my body into his arms.

"Rey? Rey!! Are you okay?!"

I can't see anything.

\---

I watch Unkar pull out the leather rope and smack it across my body. I crouch into a ball and hope this is all a dream.

"You stupid, girl! You think you can run away from me! Stupid mistake child!"

\---

I cry so hard, harder than I ever had.

"Rey, I am sorry!"

I can't breathe.

~Ben P.O.V.~

Tears roll down her face, I feel terrible.

"Rey, I am sorry, please tell me you are okay!"

A small tear rolls down my face, "Rey!"

She takes a large gasp of air.

I carry her in my arms and realize how underweight she is. I carry her close to my chest as she wraps her arms around my bodice. She snuggles her head into my chest. I feel her warm tears on my abdomen.

I walk over to a bench on the sidewalk as she lays in my arms.

"Rey are you okay?"

"Ben," she whispers.

"REY!"

I cry then bring her closer to me. I kiss her forehead, then her cheek. I can hear her soft sniffles under her breath.

"Rey, I am so sorry, Rey," I cry.

She sits up and hugs me with her frail arms.

"Ben, he was one of my foster fathers, when I was young," she continues crying.

"Rey, I am sorry, I love you."

I wipe the tears off her face with my thumb and kiss her cheek.

She snuggles into my arms and I start, "Do you still want to see the movie?"

Guilt spreads across her face as she subtly shakes her head. "I am sorry," she croaks.

"Rey, it is okay. I can just take you home."

She smiles, I lean down to kiss her as she surrenders herself to me.

"We can binge-watch Star Wars," she giggles. That laugh, it will kill me. She is adorable, all the time.

"So, you do want me to stay with you," I smirk.

"Yes," she says sheepishly.

I carry her while I stand up as she laughs still tears rolling down her cheek, but thankfully, there are no new ones.


	10. Chapter 10: Date Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars movies make everyone feel better, except for Episode 9... Ben Deserved Better...

~Rey P.O.V.~

I watch as Ben takes up the whole couch with his figure. I raise my eyebrow as he merely smirks.

"Move," I smile.

"Not a chance Queen Elizabeth."

"Fine, then I will sit on the arm of the sofa." I walk over to the edge of the sofa and sit down on the arm.

"Oh, Queen darling, no."

"Then move!"

"Hell no," he sat up still keeping his legs extended. I scoff. He places his hands on my waist and picks me up, then sits me on his lap. I smile.

"What are you doing," I ask.

"Nothing," he smirks.

He grabs the remote and put the first Star Wars movie on. I place my hands on his shoulders and he keeps his hands on my waist.

"You know, Rey, you can get comfortable."

"It would be easier if you were to move!"

"Nope."

He picks me up again and lays me on top of him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, my Queen."

I snuggle into his chest as he wraps his arms around my stomach.

We watch the opening credits as Ben mocks them. I playfully hit his arm.

"Jeez, Rey!"

I watch as Leia walks into the living room and she smiles.

"Guys what would you like for dinner," Leia says.

Ben looks to me and I shrug.

"I can make you guys pizza? If you'd like?"

Ben and I stare at each other.

"You know what, I will just make you guys salad and pizza." I hear Leia's stomps become quieter as I still gaze into Ben's eyes. 

"What," I start.

"What?"

We keep going back and forth until Ben says something besides what.

"You're beautiful."

"Aww, thank you, butler," I say in a posh accent. 

"I love you, Rey."

"I love you, too," I smile.

I wrap my arms around his neck while turning to face him. He kisses me and we just lay there, listening to the movie. 

"Guys, please keep it PG-13," Ben's dad says.

I chuckle because all we were doing was hugging but, I guess that might have looked like something else.

"DAD!! Sorry, my dad, Han, is always like that."

"It is fine," I snicker while kissing him.

I move off of him and he shifts over a little.

~Ben P.O.V.~

-Next Morning-

I wake up. Rey and I are still on the couch with the last movie playing. She is snuggled in my arms and I smile. She is perfect.

Yesterday, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She accepted. The rest of the night we just ate and snuggled in each other's arms. I felt safe. She is the best thing that has happened to me.

I watch as her eyes flutter open, "Hey, sunshine."

She groans, "Good morning."

"I'm tired," I yawn.

I kiss her.

"Ben, morning breath." I blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"No, I love that about you."

We kiss again. I lift her onto my lap as she wraps her legs around my waist.

"Guys, PG-13!"

"Oh, God," she whispers.

I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Sorry these chapters suck. I have been really busy but next update will be on Monday so hope you like these. TYSM for 21 in Reylo!
> 
> ❤️❤️Maddie


	11. Chapter 11: Quarrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NUUUUUUU!

-Two Months Later-

~Rey P.O.V.~

It has been two months since I became Ben's boyfriend. Two months we have been dating. I love him.

I know first relationships are the ones that don't last, but I highly doubt this one will end. We've done everything together, and I mean everything. Except for one thing, a thing I'd rather not discuss. Something I intend on saving for marriage. Ben knows that, thankfully.

We stroll into school, hand in hand as we head to our lockers. I organize my things while hanging a picture of Ben and me kissing. I slam my locker shut and see a girl with white-blond hair leaning against Ashleigh's locker.

She is smirking and looking at me, "Hey Rey, correct?"

"Yes," I reply.

"I am Gwen Phasma," she puts out her hand, I shake it. She walks over to Ben and pats his back, "You got a good one."

I see Ben's face go pale as he realizes Gwen is here. I raise an eyebrow. Soon another person with red hair and pale skin brushes past me with an angry look on his face. Ben turns and inquires in a low tone, "What are you doing here?"

He is the same person I saw kiss, Ben. I stand defensively and cross my arms.

After another person with piercing blue eyes and short bleached hair walks by.

"KYLO, LETS GO," he booms.

I stand in front of him, "What do you want," I sneer.

"Oh, and you must be his girlfriend, eh? Has he told you-"

"SNOKE! LEAVE NOW!" Ben is infuriated as he puts his arms around my waist.

The three walk away. Gwen turns and mouths the words, "Sorry." She turns and walks away with the three.

Everyone is staring as I glance at Ben. "Ben, what was he talking about?"

"Nothing," he spits. I leer at him, disgusted.

"Seriously," I shoot back.

"Sorry, sunshine," he pulls me into a hug.

I surrender, looking at him annoyed, as he kisses the top of my head.

"Who were they?"

"The First Order," he replies.

I remember when he told me about them and how he was part of a gang. We embraced each other as we went to first period.

I walked to Ms. Hardy's room for Culinary Arts with Finn and Poe as Ben went to Business and Economics. I still don't know why I chose this class. I resent it besides the fact that I have it with Finn and Poe. We talk through most of the period while trying to cook something.

Poe and I walk in and see Finn in an apron about to give a presentation. He is red and embarrassed because he has to wear a fake mustache. Thanks, Mr. Ingo.

Poe and I go to a duo counter and sit down. I glance over at Poe and see him blushing as he looks at Finn.

"Poe-"

"Yea," he says sheepishly.

I gasp loudly as he covers my mouth. We snake down underneath the desk as I loudly whisper, "YOU LIKE HIM?!"

"Rey, stop!"

I laugh, "I knew it!"

"Rey!"

"On a scale from one to ten?" He blushes immensely. I gasp again. "AWWWWW!"

"Shut it, Rey!"

"How long?"

"Fifth Grade," he replies as I silently laugh. I continue to tease him as we get up from underneath the desk and sit in our chairs as Finn does a presentation.

Once he finishes he comes back to us saying, "That was terrible."

"No, it wasn't, right Poe?" He blushes and so does Finn.

"It was really good, Finn!"

"You know, I truly ship-"

"REY! What about you and Ben?" I giggle.

"Well, it is going well."

"How well," Poe smirks.

"Oh, shut up Poe."

"Anything juicy," Finn inquires.

"Not sure. But something happened earlier."

"OOOOO TEA!!" They both jump up and face me.

"I will tell you at lunch!"

"Rey, you know you're going to be busy kissing Ben so just tell us now!" Poe says smugly as he leans in.

I glare at him and start, "A group of people came. They were about to tell me something but Ben interrupted. They asked me if he told me what was actually going on."

"Oh, God," Finn says.

"I know," I roll my eyes. "I am pretty sure it is nothing."

"If it isn't and you need a place to crash at, I am here," Poe says.

"I have a home?!"

"Oh, I thought you lived with, Ben," Poe smirks. I leer at him.

"Well, back to what I was going to say, I ship it!"

"REY!"

"Poe, what is she talking about," Finn questions.

"Finn, tell me the truth." I lean to his ear and whisper, "Do you have a crush on Poe?"

I back away and I see him blushing.

"OH MY, GOD!!" I continue to squeal until I finally stop. "I am truly sorry about this, both of you, but someone needs to break the ice," I pause. "I ship you two, and also you guys like each other!" I squeal as the look at each other in shock.

"Poe?"

"Finn?"

I put my hands on both of their backs pushing them closer together. They didn't resist. I finally push them close enough where their noses are touching.

They lean in hesitantly and the kiss briefly. They both smile and laugh. I squeal again as Mr. Ingo walks by and smiles as he says in his accent, "Young love. Now get to work messieurs."

They giggle as I smile. "I knew it!"

~Ben P.O.V.~

"Seriously Snoke?"

"Well, if you're not going to tell her, someone has to," snarls.

"I will tell her," I mutter.

Phasma looks at me sincerely and whispers in my ear, "You truly like her, don't you?"

I gaze at her, concern flows through her face as I subtly nod. I look over at Hux who won't look at me after the last incident.

We sit outside on the soccer field, my heart racing.

"Kylo, come," Phasma says.

We walk across the field on the bleachers.

"I am guessing, you never expected to fall in love with someone you were betting on," she starts.

"Yes," I reply sympathetically.

"You are going to have to tell her because if Snoke does, she will never forgive you."

"But, how do I tell her oh, I only decided to pretend I liked you for a bet! But somehow I have fallen in love so will you forgive me," I reply snootily.

"Well, she will be more hurt if you don't tell her yourself."

"I know," I look down.


	12. Chapter 12: Quarrels Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't cry while writing this chapter...

~Rey P.O.V.~

I'm sitting in the bleachers with Rose, Finn, and Poe. I watch Ben practice on the field. I pull down my volleyball jersey, which keeps rolling up due to the material.

Rose stands up and lifts me so she can fix my volleyball shorts and the sleeves on my jersey.

"Rey, why did you chose two, out of all numbers you could have chosen?"

"Two is Ben and I's lucky number," I reply. I gaze at Ben as sweat drips down his face. I am so focused on him I don't realize Poe is asking me a question.

"Rey? Earth to Rey?"

I snap into focus, "What?"

"Is lover-boy coming to your game?"

"Oh, I think so."

Poe and Finn start making kissing noise teasing me until I sharply turn and put my hands on their back. I push them into each other. They kiss, Rose and I start laughing.

"Payback!" Rose shouts as they blush.

That is when we hear stomping towards us, we all turn. We see Roxanne and two other girls walking towards us with snooty faces. 

"Hey, Rey," Roxanne says in an ersatz American accent. 

"Hello?"

Two other girls walk by. One has yellow-blonde curly hair and gray eyes. She is short, light skin, and is wearing a cheerleader uniform, so is the other girl. Except she has dark bark colored hair and vivid dark green eyes. 

"This is Odina," Roxanne points to the curly-haired girl, "And this is Adelyn."

"Hi?" I look at them confused.

"Hi, I am Odina and this is Adelyn." Adelyn smiles shyly as Roxanne bursts through.

"How long have you and Ben been together?"

"Two months?"

"Oh, this should be easy! Let's go, guys," the three walked away.

What?

I watch as they walk away, I turn back to Rose, who has shock written on her face.

We sat down and continued to watch the boys play soccer while I kept my eyes on Ben the entirety of the time.

After they finished their practice it was time to go to my game. I grab my volleyball bag and throw it around my back as I run down to the field. Ben picks me up as we kiss.

He continues to carry me as I shout, "Don't get my jersey dirty!"

He places me down as I weave my fingers with his and we walk to the gym. Finn, Poe, and Rose sat in the bleachers with Ben as I started warming up. I put my hair into a pony-tail as I snatch a ball from the ground.

Soon the other team walks in with their balls in their nicely pressed jerseys. Anxiety builds up while I serve a ball over the net. After I see the other team walkthrough, I notice Hux, Snoke, and Phasma march in.

Out of the corner of my eye, Ben seems worried. I walk over to him and whisper in his ear, "It is going to be okay."

He nods as he kisses my cheek and I run off into the court.

BEEP!!! We all huddle up as I walk to the side of the net. Another girl from the other team walks over and we do heads and tails.

Our team is going to serve first. I run to the starting line as we are called out. I am serving.

I bounce the ball several times until I hear the whistle from the referee. I toss the ball into the air, jump up, and hit it over the net. I run to my spot and get ready for when the ball comes over. 

Just as I am about to dive for the ball, I see Snoke yelling at Ben. What? I get the ball in the air hurting my hip.

I quickly get up as the other teams fail to get the ball over again. 

"OUT!"

I grab the ball and run to the back of the court. I watch as Ben scoffs and then I hear a whistle.

I serve over again.

\---

We are halfway through the game and are currently tied. I run to the bathroom and see Gwen in there washing tears off her face.

"Gwen?"

"Sorry, Rey."

"Sorry for what?"

"I can't say, I am so sorry!"

She runs out of the bathroom and I am filled with confusion. What did she mean?

I forget about it go out into the court as Ben hugs me. Snoke leers at us then start to walk towards me.

"Strong aren't you," he snarls.

I glare before I walk away and start the third set.

\---

We are on the fifth set, two points away from winning. The other team is trailing behind us by one point. Our team huddles as we do our chant before ending our close game.

"Has he told you about the bet," Snoke shouts.

The bet? 

I push the thought away and serve the last time.

I neglect to get it over. Our team goes in and we do our chant again before we do the last play of the game. The one that will determine if we win or if we lose.

It has now lasted around four minutes of back and forth passing and hitting. Finally, Camille jumps up and hits the ball over. Another person on the other team dives to get it, but it was too late. We win.

I jump in the air as the rest of our team runs and we all celebrate by jumping and cheering. We high-five the other team and then I run into Ben's arms. He lifts me as I wrap my legs around him. He kisses me and then puts me down. 

"Good, job, Queen Elizabeth."

"Thanks, butler."

I continue laughing with my team as I run to grab my bag. Rose, Finn, and Poe walk over and congratulate me as we all walk out back to our lockers. 

I grab my books and Darci comes to congratulate me as she wraps an arm around me. 

"Wait, is my dad home, Darci?"

"Yes, he is on a phone call with the army."

A frown spreads across my face, "Thanks."

"I am going to go to the house, are you going to go with lover-boy so I can tell your dad?"

"Yes," I smile.

"Okay, see you later-"

Snoke and Hux walk to me, Gwen behind them. 

"What is going on?" I ask while Darci watches the conversation unfold.

"Has Kylo told you?"

"Told me about what?"

Ben walks behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"About the bet?"

"Bet?" I look at flustered Ben.

"Rey, let's go." He tugs at my shoulder but I don't let him.

"No, Ben, I'd like to hear about this bet," I turn to Snoke, "What are you talking about?"

"Shame, he hasn't told you."

"Snoke, shut up."

"No, you didn't tell her, so I will." I direct my gaze to Ben hatefully. "So he hasn't told you?"

"No," I reply sternly.

"Well," he snarls, "We made a bet. A bet that involves you." I raise my chin as he continues, "The bet was to make you fall in love with him."

"What," I say, barely a whisper.

"And once you did, he would break up with you."

I look at Ben, his face spread with guilt.

"Ben? Is this true?"

"Well-"

Hux interrupted, "It is true," he sneers. 

I feel tears form in my eyes and I scoff. Darci grabs my hand as Finn, Poe, and Rose come running down the hall.

Rose pushes through the small crowd and grabs my other hand. I wiggle out of their grasps and face Ben.

"Rey, I can explain-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" I boom, Snoke starts cackling maniacally.

"Rey, please-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I shriek and run down the hall.

"Rey!"

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT!? I THOUGHT SOMEONE LOVED ME!"

I run down the stairs as Finn and Darci start running after me. Poe and Rose stand still in shock and start yelling at Snoke and Hux.

~Ben P.O.V.~

Dammit. Dammit Dammit. Dammit.

"Rey!"

Phasma snatches my wrist, "Come on," she shrieks.

We run after Rey who is now down the stairs, "Rey!"

Darci drops her bag as she starts shouting, "Rey!" Finn glares at me and continues to run after her.

Dammit.

"Rey! Please, listen to me!"

"NO BEN! I mean- Kylo," she mutters.

We run down the street. I am still chasing her. Finn and Phasma stayed behind and now it was only me and Darci chasing her.

We run down the street, Darice and I screaming her name.

All three of us are now near a curb by a coffee shop. Rey finally stopped and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Rey! Please let me explain!"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" She calmed down, tears flooding her eyes. "You know what, Ben, I thought you loved me. I thought someone in this ludicrous world loved me. I shared everything with you. EVERYTHING! I loved you and you made me believe that you love me, which I HATE ABOUT YOU! You know what, you are not only a liar," she pauses, "I hate saying this but you are a bitch!"

Everyone is staring at us.

"Rey!"

~Rey P.O.V.~

I continue bawling my eyes out. I don't want to listen to his faulty statements. I didn't care that everyone was staring.

"Rey!" Darci is here she put her arms on my shoulders but I push her back. I run to the very edge of the curb as Ben tries to grab my hand. I pull away. 

The last thing I hear is, "Rey!"

So I walk across the busy street, without his arm to hold me back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving you guys like this but I will update soon! Thank you for all of the support!!  
> ❤️Maddie


	13. Chapter 13: Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AWWW NOOOOO!

~Rey P.O.V.~

Nothing is clear.

Bright lights flash. Screams and cries aren't clear, merely muffles of panic and worry. The only things I see are blobs of color, nothing more, nothing less. And on top of all of that, searing pain floods throughout and within my body. The worst pain I have ever felt. But, not only emotional pain, physical pain.

I lay on the cold concrete ground as several people stop traffic, hoping and praying they can get to me before another car would run me over. Thankfully they did.

"REY," Is the last thing I hear before shutting my eyes, closed, and not opening them again...

~Ben P.O.V.~

I try to grab her wrist before she goes running into the street. I don't catch her.

"REY! CARS!" I scream several times, but she doesn't listen.

I watch as a speeding, black, SUV hits Rey. I scream. I start crying as Darci screams bloody murder.

She gets hit around ten feet in the air. I immediately run in the middle of the street, stopping traffic from all directions as Darci falls to her knees beside Rey.

People start getting out of there cars, as there is one person in particular who I need to see. I run to the SUV. I open the door and see Snoke cackling maniacally.

"YOU, BITCH!" I punch him in the face without thinking. I run to Rey and hold her in my arms, crying.

"SOMEONE CALL NINE-ONE-ONE!" Darci screams her head off.

Over ten different drivers pull out their phones and start calling.

"Rey, please, please, please wake up!" I whimper as her near lifeless body lays in my arms.

Around five minutes later, three police cars arrive at the scene, along with a tow truck and an ambulance. 

Five EMTs burst out the back of the ambulance and start checking for vitals. Her blood pours on my jacket, reaching my arm.

"Sir, I am going to need you to move." I refuse. I kept clutching her in my arms until two cops pull me away.

"Rey," I whimper.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened."

"SNOKE! HE RAN INTO HER!" I scream, trying to crawl to Rey. 

I see a few police handcuff Snoke as I try and catch my breath. I started crying extremely hard. Darci comes and hugs me as we weep. Another EMT walks over, "Sir, can you come with me, please?"

I turn my gaze to Darci, "Go, I am going to get, Gabriel."

I watch as Darci runs down the street. I follow the EMT in the ambulance.

~Rey P.O.V.~

"Rey Kenobi. Fifteen. Freshman."

I hear his voice. The voice that captured me when I met him. Also, the speech that broke me today.

I flutter my eyes open.

I hear his sobs and worried voice. Did he really care for me? I clench my fist. I latch onto something, his hand.

Through my dense tears, I see him turn around and caress my face.

"Rey! Rey- it- is- going- to-"

I close my eyes.

~Ben P.O.V.~

(Trigger Warning)

I sob into my palms. Not only did I hurt Rey by not telling her about Snoke, but I also wasn't there to save her. Save her from him. I had been sobbing into my hands for the past hour.

I sniffle and start standing up, that is when I sweet voice catches my attention.

"Excuse me, sir, are you here for Rey?"

I look around and finally spot a short nurse looking up at me.

"Yes," I mumble.

"Well, she just got out of surgery, so if you'd like to see her, I can escort you to her room."

I watch as Darci and Gabriel pop up behind me with tear-stained faces. Soon, Rey's aunt walks into the hospital. We all follow the nurse to a room covered by curtains.

They all walk in except me. I start sobbing. I felt Darci's hand reach for mine as she tugs me into the room.

I stumble in, keeping my head low. 

I finally build up the courage to look at her, to see what I, have done to her. Slowly and subtly, I raise my head. I cry. Several different IVs and ventilators cloud my vision. So many. Too many.

I finally catch a glimpse of Rey. She is resting peacefully on the plain hospital bed, sleeping off the anesthesia. I gulp back gallons of tears.

I slowly walk to her, grasping her hand tenderly and lovingly. I kneel down beside her, only staring at her shut eyes.

"Rey," I softly whimper. I feel tears start to form in my eyes and fall down my face, onto her sheets. "Rey, I am so sorry." I start sobbing. "I am sorry I made you miserable. I am sorry I did not tell you about Snoke. I am sorry I made you feel like some prize goldfish. And most of all, I am sorry I could not save you from getting hurt, Physically, and emotionally." I kiss her hand, "I am sorry."

I let loose of her hand and run out of the room. I run to the furthest bathroom where no one can find me.

I lock the door and make sure that it stays shut. I pull out my pocket knife and slowly cut my wrist. The searing pain floods my body as I squirm. I watched the blood drip into the sink.

I deserve this.

I wash my wrists. With a first-aid kit, I wrap my wrists in bandages, so hopefully, no blood will be visible.

I walk out of the bathroom, staring at my bandaged wrists. My eyes never lifted. I run into someone.

"Ben?"

I look up and see my mom standing in front of me. My dad walks up behind her. I am terrified. 

What if she sees? What if she will hate me?

I start trying to formulate words, but only stammers come out. I start sobbing and fall to my knees as my mom kneels to hug me. My dad joins.

I sob into my mother's cardigan while trying to cover my bandages. She puts her hand in my wrist. I wince.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you just make a noise when I touched your wrist?"

"I don't know-"

I try and pull away from her grasp as she rolls up my jacket sleeves. I see her eyes widen as she grazes her fingers across the bandages.

"Ben, what is this?" My dad looks at me, concerned as he rolls up my other sleeve.

I tug my wrists, but they don't let go.

"Let go of me," I snap.

"Ben," my mom starts. "Let me look," she says as she slowly starts undoing the bandages. She finally takes it off. I start sobbing.

She gasps and looks at me with tears filling her eyes.

We all cry for a bit, "Ben, why?"

I tell them everything that happened with me and Rey. They listen intently.

"Ben, we need to take you to therapy."

I solemnly nod while crying into my mom's shoulder. My dad rubs my back as my mom hugs me.

After around two hours, I see Darci running to me.

"She woke up!"

I wipe tears out of my eyes, "Really?"

She grabs my hand, I flinch but follow her.

I walk into the room and see tears pour out her eyes as she watches me come close. I graze my thumb on her cheek, wiping a tear off her face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

She can't say anything because an oxygen mask covers her mouth. She moves her hands to my forearm and moves them up to my wrist.

She rubs my cuts and pulls my hands close to her chest, where her heart is. Even though she can't talk, I understand what she means.

We both cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support on my story! And thank you for 1k reads! Also I want to give a huge thank you to two people I have meet on this platform: T1lly1 and Sisterandbrotherchan. Thank you T1lly1 for your support and extremely kind comments. She has amazing stories so go check those out. And thank you to Sisterandbrotherchan for being my RP buddy and being a huge motivation and drive to my story.  
> -Maddie❤️❤️❤️


	14. Chapter 14: My Lucky Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feminism!

~Rey P.O.V.~

I sit in the hospital bed, speechless as to what happened the previous day. Warm, fresh tears are trickling down my cheeks to the thought of yesterday.

I pushed Ben away. I didn't want to see him. I feel bad still, but I don't care.

He never loved me. He just did it for a stupid bet.

Darci places her hand on mine as I cry soundlessly.

"Rey," Darci pauses. "Ben truly cares for you, Rey."

I stay silent, not wanting to talk about it. I softly fell back on my pillow and let out a sigh. I turn my head to the table beside me. Grabbing my phone, I turn it on. No missed calls, no texts.

Even though I pushed him away, that didn't mean I stopped loving him.

~Ben P.O.V.~

I pace around my room, hitting my head with every object in sight. I feel quite dizzy, and I have a headache. I finally decide to stop hurting myself and flop on my bed. I groan in pain, my head throbbing, my heart pounding.

I sob into my pillow and hear someone open my door.

"Ben, honey, you need to eat." Her soft and sincere voice reminded me of Rey. I now start crying more. I watch as she comes and sits down next to me. She places her hand on my back, me sniffling.

"Ben, I know this is hard, you just have to, let it slide off."

"I can't," I sob.

"If you can't, you're going to be miserable."

"I already am miserable! Not like adding any more will do me any harm?"

She rubs my back, "Then show her you care. Show her you want to be a part of her life."

"How? She pushed me away," I snap.

"Then show her that she shouldn't have pushed you away!"

She lifts my upper body and put her hand underneath my chin. Then, she lifts my head so I am looking at her. My mom wipes a stray tear while kissing my forehead.

"Show her," she repeats.

~Rey P.O.V.~

I tap the call button, immediately regretting my decision. What have I done?

My hand trembles as I hold my phone. Darci holds my other hand.

I start crying as the phone rings. I feel my heart hammering out of my rib cage. Finally, the ringing stops. There is silence, and then, I heard someone's soft breathing.

"Hello?" I manage, trying my best not to cry. There is silence, I hear sobs.

"I am sorry," I croak. His breathing quickens. "Ben, I love you-"

I am cut off, "Hey, Rey."

I snap my head up, keeping my eyes glued to my phone. I recognize his sweet, deep voice. It fills my body with a tingling sensation. I feel Darci squeeze my hand as I shut my eyes, shedding a few tears.

"Ben?" I ask, keeping my head down. 

"Hi," he whimpers.

I finally have the guts to look up, and there I saw him. He stands at the door with a bouquet of daisies, my favorite. I gaze into his soulful eyes as he takes a few steps forward. I glance at the vase and realize there were tons of pictures of us on it. He pulls out a card and hands it to me. I take it. 

I brush my fingers against the envelope while trying to hide a smile. I see Ben look at the x-rays of my broken ribs as he frowns.

I bring my attention back to the card and open it. It is handmade. Ben took the time to make me a card.

I don't even try hiding my goofy smile. I look at his beautiful handwriting. Elegant, classy, and unique. I open the card looking at all the drawings he drew of us. And they aren't stick figures, they are beautiful portraits. I never knew he was the artsy type guy.

There is a note: Rey, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. I wish you never had to found out about the bet that way, and I am truly sorry. From the bottom of my hear, I am sorry, I forever will, because I let the most beautiful and perfect girl slip from my fingers. I know that you will never be able to forgive me, and I understand if you don't want to be with me or even see me anymore. I understand, but please know that even though it was all part of a bet, I fell in love with you. I will be in love with you, forever. So please, let me make it up to you, and I understand if you don't. I love you so much, even if you don't feel the same way about me. -Ben

I start crying while reading the note. My hands trembling, Darci snatches the card out of my hand and starts reading it. I pass her a glare through my impenetrable tears.

I turn around and see Ben who is also sobbing. He hands me the vase her decorated with our pictures, containing gorgeous daisies.

"They're beautiful." I murmur while taking in their beauty.

"Just like you," he says, barely a whisper. 

I blush. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Darci's eyes widen as I shoo her out.

Darci pats Ben's back and winks before leaving the room.

"Sorry, about her," I whisper. He softly laughs and that leaves a warm feeling in my heart.

I watch as he takes a step closer to me, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opens it and delicately pulls out a gold necklace with a heart dangling at the bottom. He split the heart into two and gave me one half. I gently take it into my hands and look at the engraving on it, "I know."

I tilt my head in confusion until I see his half, "I love you."

" 

I cry while smiling, "I love you, too," he says.

I feel his hands being placed on my shoulders as he sits beside me.

"Which half do you want," he smiles.

I hand him my half as he tenderly puts it around my neck. He puts his half on and tucks it under his shirt. I place my hands on his chest as he leaves his hands on his lap, most likely think he would hurt me because of my cast.

I watch tears stream down his face and fall on my shirt. With my free hand that is not covered in a cast, I wipe the tears off his face.

"It's okay, Ben," I reassure him. His soft sniffles are the only thing I hear, and his soft breathing.

I lean in and realize he is extremely hesitant. I rub my hand across his back as I lean in closer, mere centimeters from me kissing him. The tip of his nose brushes against mine and as I am about to close the gap between us-

"REY! OH, MY! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!"

Ben pulls away, avoiding eye contact with me. I turn my glance to the dirty-blonde haired girl gasping.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY," Camille shouts. She walks over and leans in, "Girl, he's hot." Her voice whispering in my ear sends shivers down my spine.

"Camille, he is my boyfriend," I sigh. Her eyes widen as a subtle smirk spreads across her face.

"Sorry I interrupted your make-out session," she says clearly. I blush and pass her a glare. I feel Ben's uneasiness.

"Well, I will leave you to it but, I and the volleyball team got you a new jersey."

I look, and in her hands, there is a nicely pressed jersey. I look at it, "Isn't the season ending next month? I for sure won't be able to play by then."

"It is for the awards."

I sigh as I look at the number, two. 

"Camille, do you mind if I change my jersey number?"

I watch as she raises her eyebrows, "Sure? Which number?"

"Sixteen."

"Okay? Why?"

"Because," I pause looking at Ben, "Sixteen is my lucky number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ A/N FOR MORE INSIGHT TO THIS STORY!
> 
> A/N: Thank you guys for all of your support in writing this story! I am really enjoying writing this story and I am glad many of you like it! Just for your information, previously in the story, her jersey number was two because it was her AND Ben's lucky number. Sixteen is only HER lucky number (feminism)!! I really wanted to include that because I think it sends a powerful message to all females and to everyone: My fellow females, you DO NOT need a boy or significant other to be who you are; be yourself and be true to you.
> 
> Now, more about the future of this story...
> 
> This story in particular I am planning on splitting into three different books.
> 
> 1\. High School Years
> 
> 2\. College Years
> 
> 3\. After School...
> 
> One and two are going to be split into four parts, one for each year of school, and there will be small side stories in-between. For the After School years, it will be about what they decide to do with their lives. And to follow the Part system I have in place, all the chapters I have written and will write from now on with have Part 1 at the beginning until I get to sophomore year.
> 
> I have a bunch of stories in the making so I am going to give sneak peaks to those: (Reylo Fan Pics), Reylo Hogwarts AU. (Any Grey's Anatomy fans out there will like this one), and my other story in the works is of Ben (Derek) and Rey (Meredith). It is about them working at a hospital and stuff.
> 
> Those are not all the stories I have in the works but they are the one I have decided to share!
> 
> And also, extremely random, this month is pride month so I am coming out as Bisexual. 🏳️🌈❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍🤎💖💕💞💓💗💝❣️ Any hate, I can easily block you.
> 
> Again, thank you for all of your support in this story! And thank you for 19 in Reylo!
> 
> Leave any question in the comments! Also the Grey's Anatomy AU is for anyone just saying anyone who likes the show will know what I mean.
> 
> \- Maddie❤️😊


	15. Chapter 15: Hang Tight Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff..

~Rey P.O.V.~

"Thank you, doctor," Ben says.

I am remarkably tired, but I need to leave this ill-smelling place. Each breath I take is infected with a stinging sensation due to all the hand sanitizer stations there are.

With my free hand, I move the blankets off of me. Ben places his hands on my waist and helps me turn around. The doctor walks over and helps me into the wheelchair Ben is keeping steady.

"Thank you," I murmur.

I finally relax once I sit in the chair as Ben places his hand on my shoulder.

I feel the chair move as he pushes the chair out of the room. As we were about to walk out of the hospital, I gasp, "It is snowing!"

Considering the fact I am only in a hospital gown, Ben walks around and wraps me in his jacket. He smiles before he goes to push me out.

His jacket keeps me warm as we walk outside. I feel the snow fall on my hair and I giggle. It feels cold yet soothing.

As I inhale, I smell his soft scent from his jacket. I try to hide my smile.

Soon, I see a car pull up, Darci opens the door. I watch as she jumps out and helps me up. Ben comes to my assistance too.

Once I get in the car, I take a moment to catch my breath. Darci moves to the passenger seat next to my dad as Ben comes and sits next to me. He is hesitant as normal so I move my hand to him, slightly brushing my fingers against his. I weave my fingers into his and take hold of his hand.

"You're cold," he whispers. Ben grabs blankets from the back of the car. He wraps them around me, I merely laugh at his touch. He caresses me with blankets, turning me into a burrito.

We all stay in silence until I broke it. I sigh, "Dad?"

"Yes, hun?"

"Where are you going for deployment?"

Darci looks at my dad and then me. I feel Ben's stares direct towards me. I never told him about my dad. A small gasp escapes his mouth as he clenches my hand tighter.

"In two months."

I frown. Ben caresses my cheek as concern floods his face.

The rest of the car ride is in silence. Tears stream down my cheeks. I feel Ben lean over and he whispers, "Hang tight, sunshine."


	16. Chapter 16: Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness... :(

~Rey P.O.V.~

Darci helps me put on my white blouse since it continues to be a struggle for me.

I sit in my bed as she helps me take off my t-shirt. I wince to her cold touch against the stitches lined across my ribcage.

"Sorry," she says.

"It's fine," I grunt as she unbuttons the blouse and starts to put it on.

It has been three weeks since the car accident. I was finally able to remove the bandages covering stitches. I still need the cast on my ribcage and wrist.

I slipped my hands through the arm wholes and heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it," Darci shouts.

The person peeks open the door, "Oh, God, I am sorry."

"Ben?" I look at the door.

"Sorry," he says.

"Oh, you can come in if you'd like."

Things have been awkward with us since the crash. We've been distant, not by choice, hopefully. 

"But you're changing," he protests.

"Honestly, it is fine," I shout through the door.

He peaks open the door while staring at the floor. Darci motions him in and sits him beside me.

"Shall I leave you," Darci says smugly.

We look at each other and say nothing.

"I will take that as a yes," Darci teases.

I watch as she leaves the room. We remain silent.

I look up at him and watch his eyes wander down to the stitches on my leg. Unfortunately, I can't hide it because Darci left me in a blouse and underwear.

He puts his thumb against it and caresses my scar.

"Rey," he stops.

"Yea?"

"I am so sorry," he repeats.

"Ben, you have said 'sorry' more times than I can count! It is okay," I reassure him.

I can hear his long sigh. I put my hand on top of his and let my fingers linger across his wrist.

I turn his hand over, revealing his scarred wrist. He flinches as I rub my fingers against the pink line.

"Ben, please, don't do this again." I pull his wrist up and gently kiss his cut, "You can't do this again."

"I know," he says, barely a murmur.

We gaze at each other. I lean in more confidently than I meant to. Hesitantly, he leans in.

"REY! I NEED TO HELP YOU WITH THE JEANS!" We are interrupted by Darci storming in. Ben immediately pulls away, but I stay in the same position.

"Oh, my, I interrupted. Sorry." I look to Darci with a blank expression on my face.

"Dammit," I mutter under my breath.

"Were you guys finally going to kiss? Frick, I messed that up. I'm going to go-"

"No, it is fine," I intervene.

Darci sighs and brings over the jeans.

"Ben, can you help her up?"

"Sure," he says. Ben supports my stance from underneath my arms. Darci pulls up the pants then adjusts my cast.

"Well, your father is waiting for you downstairs. It is almost time for the ceremony."

I nod as she and Ben assist me down the stairs and into the wheelchair. I am finally able to relax as I settle into the chair.

Darci pushes me out and stands beside Ben in the cold winter air. Snow falls onto my arms as I Ben pushes the wheelchair into the car.

"Thank you," I say.

"The least I could do."

Ben and I gape at each other until he broke the silence.

"I should get going. My mom needs me back by dinner."

"Okay," I sigh.

"Rey, remember if you need someone to talk to, I am always here for you. No matter what."

I smile sincerely and intertwine my fingers with his, "I will call you later."

"Okay," he replies.

Darci closes the door. I watch as Ben walks back around the block to his home.

Darci walks around and sits beside me while my dad comes to the driver's seat and my aunt locks the door to the house.

I have been dreading coming to this ceremony, but now, it is eventually happening.

My dad is leaving for deployment in five weeks, and I have to see him, along with hundreds of other people, earn their pin at this ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi fellow readers. I know this chapter is short but you are going to get a longer one soon! I know the whole part about being incapable of changing your own cloths is weird but it has actually happened to me. I broke a bone when I was younger so this is actually pretty normal. Next update will be soon!
> 
> -Maddie <3


	17. Chapter 17: When Hell Turns To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy

~Rey P.O.V.~

It was hell watching my father get his pin. The entire time, I was bawling my eyes out. I finally arrived home as Darci helped me to my bed.

Currently, I am shivering under my blanket, FaceTiming Ben.

"So, your father is leaving two weeks before Christmas?" Ben raised his eyebrows through the camera.

"Yea, it sucks," my voice breaks.

"Rey, don't cry. It'll be okay. I am always here for you, no matter what." His soothing voice calms me.

"I can't keep doing this!" I start, "Unkar hurt me at such a young age. I wasn't even four years old yet! My dad and mom took me from his custody, then took me from Jakku. They saved me. My mom went to work one day and POOF! She disappeared. Now, my dad is going to Iraq for deployment. And- and-"

I start crying, "What if he never comes back? Where will I go? What would happen?"

I hear a door close through the phone. I turn my glance down and see the white sky as snow falls onto the camera.

"Rey, I am coming," he says before he ends the call. I cry into my blanket as I look out the window. He walks in. I hear him and my dad conversing.

The stomping sounds make me shiver and my door to my room opens.

"Rey?"

Ben walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Rey, it's going to be okay." He runs over and gently hugs me in his arms.

I cry into his black sweater, "I'm sorry."

"Rey? What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for!"

My sniffles were quite loud as I try not to cry.

"Also, I don't know where I am going to stay for Winter break. Darci and her mom are going to Austria so they can see my uncle. My dad is leaving for Iraq, and Finn, Poe, and Rose are all traveling." I know I left out him and how I could stay with him but I would sound weird, so I don't say anything.

"Hmm, I am going to New Alderaan (New York) for the break. Maybe-"

"What," I snap my head to face his. He is blushing wildly.

"Nevermind," he says.

"No, I want to know," I say fiercely.

"Maybe, if my parents are okay with it," he pauses. "Possibly you can come to New Alderaan with me?" While he says that, his voice gets higher in pitch.

I smile at him as I cuddle into his chest.

"This is random, what is your zodiac sign?" I ask him and he laughs softly.

"Capricorn. What are you?"

I smile, "Cancer."

He chuckles, "I read somewhere that Cancer and Capricorns are the most compatible." I watch his smile turn into a smirk.

I laugh. I want to kiss him so badly but, I am scared. Afraid he will pull away.

He wipes the tears off my face and leans down.

My head resting in his lap while our noses touch subtly.

"So, if my parents agree, want to come to New Alderaan with me?"

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18: The Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical time!!!!

** ~Ben P.O.V.~ **

I sit at an indoor lunch table reading my book,  _ Skyward, By Brandon Sanderson  _ ** (Great book by the way) ** _.  _

I have my coat on along with water-resistant boots.

"Hey! Ben!" I face the direction I hear my name. It is Poe and Finn. 

I smile awkwardly. I don't know them too well. I only know they are Rey's best friends. 

"Hello," I say.

They walk over and sit on either side of me. I close my book, making sure I keep my page marked.

"I know we don't talk that much," Finn starts.

"Especially after the incident," Poe adds. I frown as I remember what happened in eighth grade. 

I was drunk, thanks to Snoke. I didn't want to drink, but I had to. It was like he corrupted me, my mind and soul. It was my darkest time. 

I hurt several people, especially Finn. I don't remember what I said, but I know it was rude. I have tried apologizing but he's never come around. Afterward, my mom and my dad decided it would be best if I moved to an unknown part of Boston.

I used to live in Naboo, a bustling city.

"I'm sorry," I croak.

"No, it is good," Finn reassures. "You weren't in your right state of mind, and it wasn't your fault. It was Snoke's."

I sigh as Poe pats my back, "But aside from the past, we want to get to know you better because Rey talks about you nonstop." Poe smirks.

A blush creeps onto my face,  _ Does she talk about me that much? _

"You guys are like,  **_ the _ ** couple," Finn says, exaggerating,  _ the _ .

I smile in response, "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you got married," Poe teases. I run a hand through my hair as my eyes widen.

"Poe, stop embarrassing him."

"But, make sure to invite me!"

I blush awkwardly.

"These are our numbers," Finn passes me a piece of paper with their phone numbers. I look at him confused.

"We can Face Time later, we'll do a group one, with Rey," Poe wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm going to try and convince Rose to get on as well," Finn says. 

I nod and smile. 

"Rey will be out in a few minutes," Poe says while standing. Finn stood up beside him taking his hand into his own.

"We'll talk later," Poe says while walking away with Finn.

I sigh then look back down to my book. I place the bookmark inside and stand up when I hear another person calling my name.

"Kylo! Hi!" I face the person calling my name.  _ Roxanne. _ I try not to scowl.

"Hello?" I ask in confusion, "Do you need something?"

"Yes, would you like to go to the Jingle Mingle with me?" I gawk at her. 

_ The cheesiest name for a Christmas Dance,  _ I think. 

"You know I have a girlfriend, right?" I feel my muscles tense. I clench my book tighter, trying not to punch her.

"Oh, I do, but do you honestly want to be with her?" She smiles evilly.

"Yes," I say, trying to figure out how to leave.

"Why do you like her? She's a shriveled hag," she says.

"Well, I put her in that place," I lash out. I brush past her and go wait outside the class Rey is in.

She walks out arms on her crutches. I help her to her locker.

"Thanks," she murmurs softly.

I smile at her as she continues, "My dad leaves in two weeks."

I caress her cheek and wipe a stray tear. 

"REY! BEN!" Poe and Finn come running down the hall like lunatics. "THE MUSICAL." 

A smile is plastered onto her face, she has been looking forward to the musical. And thankfully, her injuries should be healed by next year. 

"What?" Rey asks while smiling. You can hear the smile in her voice. Her sweet voice. 

"THE MUSICAL! THEY DECIDED ON WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO!"

"WHAT?!" Rey squeals in excitement, almost letting her crutches fall. 

They all squeal, me trying not to laugh at their childish acts. 

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"They are going to post it on the school website tonight," Poe says, sounding excited. 

"You guys, my mom said I can bring home some of my friends for dinner and a movie! You all should come then we can all see what the musical is!" Finn exclaims.

"What about the Face Time?"

"Ehh, how about you, Poe, Rey, and Rose come over?"

"I need to ask my dad," Rey says.

"I better ask my mom," I smile.

"Well, I will text you all my address." Finn then pulls out his phone and texts us all his address.

** ~Later That Day~ **

I sit next to Rey on the sofa at Finn's house. Poe and Finn sit beside me and Rose sits on the stray chair. We are all watching  _ Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom  _ while eating. I hold Rey's hand throughout the entire movie.

"It's cold," she whispers in my ear. I grab a nearby blanket that was thrown on the floor and place it on top of her. "Thanks."

She rests her head on my shoulder while I pull her close, gently.

I glance at a nearby clock,  _ 8:00 P.M. _

"Guys!" I jolt up, making sure not to hurt Rey. "They should have posted the musical for this year!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Squeals and screams came from everyone.

Finn runs up the stairs and comes back with a computer. We all gather around watching him put in passwords and usernames. 

"I pulled it up. Once I click this, we are going to find out what we are going to perform." 

We all hold our breaths as he clicks on the button. Finn continues to scroll down.

_ The Sound Of Music. _

"YES!" We all celebrate.

"I love that Musical," Rey says.

"I can't believe it," Rose jumps up and down. 

"Rey! You should try out for Maria," Poe says.

"I want to, but the lead? No Freshman gets the lead, and I suck at acting." 

"You don't!" I look at her in awe, "You don't suck at anything!"

She sighs then goes back to smiling uncontrollably.

"I'm going to try out for Friedrich," Finn says.

"I'm going to try out for Louisa!" Rose says, still jumping.

"Who are you going to try out for, Rey?" Poe asks.

"I am not sure, I think maybe Maria. Even though I won't get it."

When she said that, I knew who I would audition for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on what Ben is going to audition for? :P


	19. Chapter 18: Goodbye Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye Obi-Wan Kenobi...

~Rey P.O.V.~  
Darci and I are sitting on my bed. We are taking off my cast from around my torso. I finally can take a full shower after a month rather than people wiping me down with damp cloths.   
I get up slowly and walk around my room, trying to get used to walking without a brace.  
I squeeze my eyes shut as I take a few steps.  
~~~  
I head downstairs, where my dad is cooking something.  
"What are you cooking," I ask. My dad faces me and smiles.  
"Pasta," he replies. I smile as I slowly walk over to the couch where my aunt is reading. I face my glance to the backyard, and I see Ben looking through the fence. Giggling, I walk out into the cold air.  
"Hello, Ben," I say softly.  
"Hello, Sunshine. I see you are not using the brace anymore?"  
"Yep!"  
"I'm proud of you," he says tenderly.   
"Thanks." I walk to the fence and give him a toothy smile. He laughs.  
"So, I asked my parents if you can come."  
I perked up and raised my eyebrows.  
"They agreed to it." I smile brightly.   
Thankfully, I won't have to go to the orphanage for the break. I grab his hand, "Thank you."  
~~~  
~Next Morning~  
"I will be back, I promise," my dad says. I sniffle into my hands.  
"But, what if-"  
"I will be back, Rey. I will."  
Darci placed her hands on my shoulders as my dad picked up his bags. I start crying more. He wipes the tears from my face and kisses my forehead, "Rey, I love you. I will always love you, no matter where I am."  
I sob as I wrap my arms around him, something pricks me. I move my head and see his pin which reads, Obi-Wan.  
"Obi-Wan?" I raise an eyebrow while tears fall down my face.   
"It's my birth name," he confided. I sigh again as I hug him one last time before he leaves.   
"I love you, dad," I sob.  
"I love you, too." He swings his bags over his hand and walks over to the jeep some of his friends are in. I sob into Darci's shoulder.  
His truck leaves.  
"Goodbye, Dad," I whisper.


	20. A/N

Hi friends. So, lately, I have been thinking a lot about how this story and how it could be better and how I could improve it. And when I started writing this, I wasn't the best at writing, creating plots, creating story lines and what not. And now I have realized that it is extremely hard for me to continue a story with no real plot or story line other than a documentation of the lives of two lovers. So, I have made the decision to finish this book but not continue the rest of series. I want to finish this book because not only would some people reading this be upset (I know how it feels to have a discontinued fan fiction), but I would feel unaccomplished if I didn't finish it. And writing this story doesn't feel the same as to when I was writing it four months ago. Along with my mental health, it will be hard on me to continue writing a story I can no longer find interest in or find a plot worthy of continuing. I am really sorry for this news but there is some good news to it.

I have started planning several different fan fictions, one which will be similar to this one except with a better plot and storyline. I am extremely excited to release that one because not only will it be Reylo, it will discuss some issues I feel passionately about and I have a great plot line for that story in particular. I hope everyone reading this is willing to go check that out once I post it, if not, that's understandable. : )

And I have many other story ideas in mind (mostly consisting of Reylo) that I know I will enjoy writing. I really hope you understand and I am really sorry about not continuing the series for people out there who may have been excited. if you have any questions feel free to DM me, and I will gladly answer your questions. I will try and post the next chapter soon.

Thank you for understanding...

-Maddie <3


	21. "I Love You."

~Ben P.O.V.~

We walk out of the airport into the cold weather of New Alderaan. I hold Rey’s hand firmly as snow falls onto our heads. The cold weather makes my face go pink and my body tremble.

“Come on, kids,” my father calls out as we step inside a large taxi. Rey comes in after me as we all squeeze into the confined space. I remark how quiet Rey has been the past few days since her father left for Iraq. I know how hard it is on her, but I just wish she would talk to me. A small sigh escapes my lips while I take her hand and caress it with my thumb.

~~~

I braid her hair as she sits on the bed, a movie playing. Grabbing a brush, I untangle the knots in one strand of hair, then continue to braid. I watch as she grabs the remote, changing the movie to The Sound of Music. Immediately, she started to sing along with the song, leaving my breathless. Her singing voice, it’s beautiful. I let out a small gasp. She turns around smiling, “Cat got your tongue, eh?” She smirks.

An evident blush creeps onto my face, “Maybe,” a small whisper escapes. She giggles, sitting in my lap as I put the hairband in her hair, taking out a few wisps on the side and at the crown of her head.

“Thanks,” she says before returning back to singing. I place the hairbrush down on the nightstand leaning back on the bed and bringing her down with me, holding her in my arms. My parents walk into the room and smile, “You guys, would you like to go explore central park?” My mom asks us, a cheery smile on her face.

Rey sits up quickly, but aware she is still hurt, “Central Park?”

“Yep, Ben has been there plenty of times! He can show you around and then you guys could go get some lunch after?” My mom suggests.

A smile appears on Rey’s face as she whispers into my ear, “Want to go?”

I giggle, “Wherever you want to go Queen Elizabeth.”

“Let us go Butler,” she laughs as she stands up.

I know this was some plan to make us kiss. My dad teases me all the time about having to set us up, because none of us will break the ice after the accident. Hopefully it would work?

I stand up behind her, putting my shoes on. She put on her shoes as well.

~~~

We walk hand in hand across the bridge as the snow fell down on us.

“So, are you ready to go get lunch,” I ask, smiling down at her.

She nodded, followed by a blush, “But… there is one more thing I need to do.” Just as I am about to ask her what, she stands on her toes and kisses me full-heartedly. I am a bit taken aback, but I smile, and pick her up gently, kissing her again.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi friends, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But recently, I figured out something about my mental health, and I am not doing entirely well. So I have decided to end the story here, and I am so sorry. I have been having a lot of trouble continuing the story because I found no real plot... so I have decided to start rewriting this story with a better plot, so I can find more interest in writing. I have started writing it now but will need some time because of my mental health. I really hope you are willing to check it out! Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting me through this journey of writing this fan fiction. And I want to give a special thank you to @aBOOKISHfreak because you have been so supportive and are such sweet and kind souls. I love you all so much and I hope you guys can go check out my new modern au once it's out. Thank you <3
> 
> P.S. I will leave it up to you to decide who said, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support, helps me a lot. Leave any questions in the comments!
> 
> \- Maddie <3
> 
> (Final Word Count: 2030)


End file.
